Oh My Necropolis
by DaLantis
Summary: (Second in the Oh My Series) – The Avengers are trapped underground, being hunted, and unsure who is targeting them. As they walk the tunnels and fight mutant beasts who prey upon their weaknesses, they find out more about themselves and each other. Can they survive or will this become their final resting place? RIP Avengers. (Whump all around!)
1. Oh My Guiding Light

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next will be longer. Here is the sequel of Oh my Labyrinth. I originally had another sequel started, but I hated it completely, so this is my redo with a completely new idea. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Oh My Guiding Light**

* * *

Light at the end of the tunnel. Tony always thought it was an old wives' tale, the idea that there is a light at the end of every tunnel and that you should run the other way if you see it, but then the person who made that line probably hadn't been running for their life in said tunnel from a carnivorous, blood-thirsty, mutant beast of burden.

How did it come to be like this, you might ask? Well the answer is simple. He has no freaking clue.

One moment, Tony had turned the lights off in his bedroom as he always had and fell into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in a very long time, in his own bed. Next thing he knew, he was waking up breathing in dirt. Yup, dirt.

See… it started like this.

"Tony, would you move your elbow! Your digging into places I would rather you not even have a hand near."

"It's not like I can help it, birdbrain. I can't exactly move in another direction."

"Doesn't mean you need to come over in my direction just because you can!"

"Well if you hadn't insisted I move my leg, I wouldn't have moved at all."

"Your leg was overtop of my leg."

"Yeah? Well your body is overtop of my body."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was really awkward wasn't it?"

"Yeah, very."

"Right, not saying that again, ever."

"Good idea."

Tony and Clint were silent. They had both gone to bed and woken, somehow, trapped in a large pine box underground or at least they assumed it was underground. Tony swore he could feel the worms and bugs crawling over them even now, but Clint assured him that was most likely his paranoia. Tony wasn't so sure, but tried to imagine beautiful sunshine and lovely fresh oxygen instead.

"Do you think the others are in the same predicament?" Tony asked, his mind wandering.

Clint sighed. "I think we should conserve oxygen."

Tony couldn't handle that though. The box was dark, wood, and smelt of mildew. It screamed 'Cave' to him and he could already feel the panic rising.

"C-Clint, I…" he hesitated.

Clint waited.

"I have PTSD," Tony finally whispered.

Clint blinked. "Me too."

Tony turned so his head was facing Clint's, even if he couldn't see him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Clint sighed, he understood the point Tony was making with this comment. "I have a fear of shallow water and fire."

Tony frowned. "Shallow water?"

Clint barked a shaky laugh. "Yeah, doesn't make much sense does it? I… well, it's a long story."

Tony was silent for a moment. The two of them hadn't spoken like this in a long time, not since their week long stay in the hospital last year after the Mandarin incident.

"I- I don't like the dark, or deep water, or tight spaces…especially around wood or moist areas. They just…" he hesitated, "they smell like the cave in Afghanistan."

Clint winced. Yeah, he had read a bit about the incident in the shield files and it didn't take a genius to guess that three months held in captivity in a desert with a terrorist group hadn't been all chocolate and roses, despite it being very vague on the details of his teammates abduction.

"I know it makes little difference in the long run Stark, but I do understand, at least a little. I've been tortured before as well and it… it can change a person, especially a civilian who wasn't trained to withstand such methods. That fact you held out for three months and got yourself out of that incident without help, man, I respect you."

Tony could only gape. No doubt if Clint could see his face, he would be laughing up a storm, but he couldn't and Tony stayed silent, uncertain of how to react besides just the obvious response.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head. You're still a big pain in my butt."

Tony snorted. "Dido Clint and I love you too."

Clint didn't respond, but Tony could practically feel the other man's grin. He was about to say something when a groan snatched his attention. It wasn't a human groan, but rather the groan of a floor about to give way.

"Clint, I think I might have a way out of here."

Clint peered at Tony in the dark.

"Alright Genius, what's the plan?"

* * *

Steve sighed as he punched the top of the pine box again and again, but nothing. The thing didn't move.

"We have to be several feet below ground," came the voice of his companion, "nothing short of a very powerful force would drive a hole through this weight."

"I'm worried about the others Bruce. If someone could kidnap me and you, surely the others were taken as well."

"Thor was in Asgard and Natasha was on assignment. The only others they could take is Tony and Clint."

"They might be in the same predicament as us," Steve sighed again, punching the top again for good measure.

"Would you please not do that, Steve? You keep hitting me in the side of the head each time."

Steve winced. "Sorry Bruce."

"It's quite alright, but I wanted to make you aware of the situation."

The two were silent for a while before Bruce suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Bruce couldn't help it. Something was tickling his nose as he felt another sneeze coming on. Just as he let it loose, the floor of their box suddenly groaned beneath their weight. Both men froze.

"Did you just feel…"

"Yeah…"

Immediately, both men began moving as much as possible, punching down and pushing against the bottom of their coffin they had been trapped within. As the box continued to creak, it suddenly gave and they were in freefall.

Steve hit first, Bruce right after him. The two men grunted at the impact, laying there for a moment in order to catch their breath.

"Well, that was fun," Steve blinked, his eyes squinting at the sudden light he noticed above them.

"Torches," Bruce whispered, his eyes narrowed. He studied the brick walls and the patterns of the trim built in to its foundation. He also noted the various wood and concrete boxes lying around.

"I think I know where we are, or at least in a general sense."

Steve frowned as he sat up and also took a look around the dimly lit room.

"And that is?"

"A catacomb."

Steve's eyes widened. "So these are all…"

"Yeah, the bodies of the dead, their tomb."

Captain America shivered as he stood. He had never liked tombs. They reminded him of his own time encased in ice, what could have very well have been his own tomb at the bottom of the ocean.

"Let's try and find the others. They might have found a way down here like we did."

* * *

Tony groaned as he blinked open dirt filled eyes. The fall had been rather short, but landing on wood and concrete had been anything but fun. Something was poking in his side and he moved to push it away, only to freeze when he suddenly found himself staring into the hollow eyes of a human skull.

"Aw!" he shouted, backing away and running smack into Clint who was only just sitting up.

"Easy, geez." He looked past Tony at the skull and frowned as he took in the room around them, dimly lit and smelling of death. He knew that smell well.

"This is…"

"Yeah, a tomb of some kind."

Tony took in the walls. They looked old, ancient almost.

"This place is really old."

Clint hummed in agreement as he stood and stared at the only opening in the room, filled with complete and total blackness.

Tony also saw it, but he refused to think about even setting food in such a space. He looked around for anything that might possibly provide light, but he found nothing. With a sigh, he began ripping open his shirt.

Clint turned, frowning, until he noticed what his teammate was doing. He kept silent about it as the two stepped out into the unknown darkness, a thin tunnel that could lead them in any direction.

Clint was trying to focus, trying to take count of the steps they were taking, when Tony suddenly began to speak.

 _"Golden Star in the twilight, why do you shine upon me this night? Did I come to wander and roam or did you come to guide me home? A breathtaking shadow upon the meadow, are you just another echo? I need a star that can grant my wish, a star that might bestow a kiss. The day near done and still I run, oh golden star, just why have you come."_

"That was good. Did you write that?"

Tony glanced at his teammate.

"Nah, heard it from a friend."

Clint frowned. "You have friends?"

Tony glared at the archer who playfully punched him in the arm, smiling. Tony rolled his eyes, but a small smile had also made its way onto his own face.

"Thanks Clint."

"For what?" the archer asked curiously.

"For listening."

The two walked in silence for a moment before he got a response.

"That's what friends do."

Tony hummed and a strange warmth spread through his chest.

"Yeah… I guess so."

* * *

 **And yes, I wrote the poem. Hope you guys liked this chapter! more to come!**


	2. Oh My Aching Bones

**Chapter Two: Oh My Aching Bones**

* * *

Bruce was not having a good day. Scratch that, he was not having a good week. Period.

It had all started a few days ago, he had received a letter in the mail and guess who it was from? That's right. Betty Ross.

His heart, as well as his inner beast, seemed to suddenly drum harder than ever before. He felt like his entire being was being split apart at the excitement, dread, and overall adrenaline he felt in holding such a letter. It had been years since the incident with Betty and her father, and while the General was still, no doubt, itching to get him back, he had no authority. This was due in part, because of Banner's new allegiances with the United States Government and their little band of superheroes. It also didn't help the General had dishonored himself in numerous, illegal ways.

Still, for this reason and many more, he had never expected to hear from Betty again, what with her partially blaming him in the end.

With nerves that quivered, he slowly opened the letter.

 _Bruce,_

 _I have written this letter to inform you, myself, of a tragic event that has taken place. In no small part, do I hold you responsible for my father's dishonor, but neither do I completely blame you._

 _I have thought about you these past several years and I know now, what my father had done to you, was truly cruel and unnecessary treatment without the proper authorities. I was young and a girl who had grown up the daughter of a single father, I was blinded by that obedience and love I felt for him. As well as the love I once held, for the scientist known as Bruce Banner._

 _I am uncertain if he remains wholly himself in conjuncture with the beast within, but I wish to tell him, now and always, I shall remain only ever his._

 _Perhaps this is cruel and selfish of me to say such things after all this time, but I ask of you to forgive me Bruce, as I can never forgive myself for my own wrong actions against you. And also, Bruce, know that I forgive you in what part you played in my father's arrest. While I normally would never have said this, as I know now my father was in the wrong, I know you…Bruce. I know you will and have, blamed yourself for the past and all he mistakes made by both you and me._

 _Forgive me, Bruce, that I am only now telling you this in my final days upon this planet. Even now, as you read, my spirit may have moved on, but do not grieve for me Bruce. It is only to peace that I go and where I hope you one day shall follow. Maybe then, I can apologize to you myself, as I should have so long ago._

 _Bruce Banner. I love you._

 _Betty Ross_

Bruce's hands shook, his skin tinting green and his eyes flashing. He had to really focus in order to keep his calm after reading her letter and he didn't know how, but he knew, she had already passed.

The next day, it wasn't a surprise to him to read in the newspaper of her death, due to a sudden illness. According to the sources, she died of gamma radiation poisoning in her efforts to somehow find a cure for someone exposed to high levels. She had been searching for a way to save him, and it had cost her dearly.

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly after that. He hadn't attended the funeral, but he did visit her grave after all the grievers had left the area. He said his final goodbyes.

That night he laid down, filled with a strange sense of peace and had woken, strangely enough, in a wooden coffin underground. At first he had thought he was having a nightmare, what with her sudden death and all, but when he heard the pained moans of another person lying beside him, he knew that was not the case.

Now, as the two stared into the darkness of the tombs opening, a shiver ran down his spine. He felt oddly disconnected from the location they were placed within and yet, he felt at peace. For if his beloved Betty was truly dead and gone from the world, what was left for him to remain?

"Bruce, let's try this way. I have no idea where it will lead, but we need to do something. I don't think staying here will help us much in the long run. You coming?"

Bruce blinked, escaping his thoughts as he looked up to find his team leader and friend waiting for him. The man's intense blue eyes were watching him, concern and patience held firmly within his gaze.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming," he said and hurried forward.

Steve watched his companion. The man had been strangely silent about this entire incident, and while Bruce was normally quiet and reserved, Steve felt something was wrong or bothering the man more than usual. He wanted to ask about it, but he felt it wasn't his place. While they had worked together for over a year now, they hadn't really had a chance to truly get to know one another and it sort of bothered him a bit. He's the team leader, who better to know his men, then their Captain?

"So, uh, Bruce…"

The scientist looked up, but he seemed to be only half paying attention as they slowly walked the pitch black hall. Steve knew he should be looking for signs of danger, but with this darkness, it was highly likely even if there was danger, they wouldn't know it until it was upon them.

"I… I like cookouts, with friends and family. I, uh, well, when I still lived at home, my parents would always invite the ladies of our church to cook at our house and with them, an invite was issued to their families to come and celebrate the holiday. Our house, as small as it was, would be packed full with various cakes and dishes and drinks. Everyone's favorite things all gathered in one place. I loved it. It was so peaceful."

He wished he could see the doctor and know what his expression was, but he had to settle with the others breathing, which currently, was steady and calm.

"When my mother became pregnant with another child, my sister, she became very ill. She had to have constant looking after and the one to do that, besides me and my father, was my grandmother, her mom. When my sister was finally going to be born, my granny called my dad and told him to meet us at the hospital. Mom was going into delivery, but wasn't responding to anything anyone said to her."

He paused again, listening. Bruce's breathing was still calm, but slightly hitched.

"My dad tried to hurry, but it was storming and traffic was bad, what with everyone wanting to get home. I remember sitting in the waiting room alone when a police officer came over. He spoke to the nurse who went and retrieved my grandmother from the surgery. She looked… she looked shocked. I remember her looking over at me, just as an alarm began to sound. She hurried back inside the room and… I was told a couple hours later that my mother had died in delivery, along with my sister. And my father, in his rush to get to the hospital during the storm, had run a red light and smashed into another car. He died upon impact. I lived with my grandmother after that."

Bruce's breathing spiked.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," the doctor finally got out, his voice raspy, "but why tell me that story?"

Steve hesitated.

"I… I don't know exactly what's bothering you, Bruce, but I… I guess I wanted to somehow help. I wanted you to realize that, despite the hardships we face, we can get through it and perhaps, find a better tomorrow and a reason, to go on living."

Bruce was silent, thoughtful.

"I haven't told anyone that story in a very long time. Truly, I think the last person I told was Peggy, right before I asked her to marry me."

Bruce looked up. He couldn't see the man, but he heard his heartache.

"You asked her to marry you?"

Steve smiled, a sad smile that was lost in the darkness.

"Yeah, only a day before the big mission that led to my dip in the ocean. I never got to hear her answer and now…" Steve sighed and faded out.

Bruce sighed as well.

"I… just…" He paused. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve just smiled, though he knew Bruce couldn't see it. "Anytime."

* * *

Clint Barton was tired. Actually, scratch that, he was beyond tired. He had been on consecutive missions for Shield lately and then finally, when he had gotten back to Avenger tower, an alarm had gone off, signaling they were needed downtown to stop another baddie. He really wanted to smash the alarm to kingdom come and just sleep, but he knew people could be killed or hurt if they didn't show up, so he dragged himself out the door, his bow in hand.

It had been a tough battle. With no big green in the vicinity due to some personal time off, and with Natasha on assignment from Shield and Thor on Asgard, that left only himself, Steve, and Tony to handle the twenty-some pound monster made up of rock. That sort of monster against an archer, a rapidly healing super soldier, and a genius in a flying suit of armor, wasn't exactly an easy takedown for the three due to multiple reasons.

First, no matter what Clint seemed to hit it with, his arrows would either uselessly bounce off or leave a slight dent in the things rock, but nothing more. Second, Steve's shield was doing the same thing as Clint's arrows and despite the Captains attempts to guide the thing towards the water in an attempt to submerge it, the thing seemed fairly smart and kept going the opposite direction. It especially didn't seem to like Tony. Unlike with their arrows and shield, Tony's repulsors actually seemed to do more damage, but only just.

Tony, with all his aerial acrobatics and strategic maneuvering, wasn't having much luck either in leading big and bad somewhere that might more easily destroy his rocky hide. In fact, the only thing Tony finally ended up doing, was getting smacked out of the air like a fly and straight into the solid ground below.

Clint could still remember the explosion of concrete that had made and the wince that had crossed his face then as he waited with baited breath for word of his companion's safety. Sure enough, Tony had lived, but he had been bruised and sore later that day. The only reason they had even gotten out of that fight as unscathed as they were, was due in no small part because of the Hulk.

Banner must have heard about the fight, because suddenly the Hulk was there and beating the rock monster one punch at a time towards the water's edge. The thing fought back, but it was no use against the might of the Hulk. With one final angry punch that smashed the rock monsters foot into pebbles, it fell into the water and didn't rise again.

Clint had gone to bed that night feeling beyond exhausted. He certainly hadn't dreamed of waking up beside Tony Stark in a somewhat compromising position and buried within a wooden box several feet underground.

He definitely never planned to go traipsing through dark creepy tunnels with the man either, but that was just what seemed to occur around the Avengers. Something unexpected was always waiting to happen.

Now don't get Clint wrong. He loved adventure as much as the next guy, if not more. However, when one had to listen to the constant complaints of Tony Stark, well, one began to think up ways of murdering the man with no evidence remaining that could possibly incriminate one highly annoyed assassin whose shoes were now soaking wet.

"I mean, can't they take a mop to the floors down here? This is a catacomb of some sort, am I right? Don't people come down here and visit their ancestors grave? I would file a complaint with the city about this if I were them. No way would I come down here to visit my loved one if it meant my shoes and socks were filled with some foul-smelling gunk."

"Tony."

"What, birdbrain?"

"Shut. Up."

Tony frowned.

"You wake up on the wrong side of the box this morning, Legolas? Ha, get it, box?" The genius laughed and Clint rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the tiniest bit of a smile that tugged at his lips.

The two kept walking for a while, in a rather comfortable silence, when a strange noise caught his attention, causing him to stop. He held up his hand in the universal sign for stop, but only realized too late that it wouldn't do anything for Tony whose reactor assisted in lighting their path, but only marginally. Tony ran smack into him and they both tumbled to the ground rather heavily.

"Owe…" Stark groaned.

Clint winced as he sat up and listened.

"Way to go feather head, why did you…"

"Shh. Shut up for a second."

Tony, miraculously, did as he was told and went silent. The two sat there, listening. A faint dripping could be heard from the right, but the sound Clint had thought he had heard, a hum of some sort that he was certain wasn't the arc reactor, was suddenly gone.

"Alright, just move cautiously."

Tony nervously rose to his feet.

"What did you hear?"

"I don't know," Clint replied, his eyes narrowed. "But I think it was ahead of us."

Tony swallowed, but stayed silent. His mind reeled with a thousand questions, but he had learned from experience that it was sometimes best to just be silent and wait. It wasn't the Tony Stark way, but then again, neither was stumbling around in pitch black with an assassin due to an unknown enemy that might have buried them both alive atop of a catacomb. Talk about twisted and creepy.

"You know…" Tony finally whispered as they drew closer to where Clint was leading them. The same place he had heard the hum. "This could be a trap."

Clint didn't respond, but mentally, he was agreeing. Still, he was trained in stealth to do recon missions and achieve information requested by his government. In this case, he himself wanted an answer. Just who had trapped them here and why?

A sudden splash was heard just a couple feet ahead of them. Clint tensed and Tony moved a bit closer to his teammate. He didn't have his ironman suit on and only now was beginning to realize just how uncomfortable that thought made him.

The splash moved closer and closer. Clint brought back his fist, ready to take down anything that might attack them, but just as he moved to strike, he had only seconds to jump back as another attack came straight at him. He moved in time, but Tony hadn't.

The genius screamed as something sharp bit down into his right arm. He leaned back, his reactor lighting up his chest and he stared in horror at what he found.

The shape was that of a bear, yet the head looked like that of a wolf. Its claws were massive and nearly three inches in length, not counting the actual pad of its paw. It's height had to be around six feet, for Tony was 6'1 and the thing was nearly as tall as he was on all fours. It's teeth were razor sharp and yellow with what looked like decay. Its eyes… the most gruesome and horrid part, were a pale white with a strange blood red iris. Its body was matted, its bones protruding from its thin black fur, and its left back leg, completely bone with tattered pieces of meat hanging off the top.

"Tony!" Clint screamed, jumping on the things back.

Tony screamed again as the pain coursed through his arm, the teeth digging in further. He raised his other arm, making his mind focus, and struck the thing three times in the eyes before it finally released him. It shook and fought to throw Clint off its back.

Clint, who luckily didn't go anywhere without a knife, hurriedly reached for the one in his boot. He pulled it and prepared to stab it through the head, when the thing bucked and smashed the archer into a wall. The knife clattered to the floor and Clint along with it.

The bear-wolf-thing, suddenly eyed them both before turning on Clint. It raised its paw and swiped down, but Clint dodged, barely, rolling to the side, unfortunately away from the knife he couldn't see in the dark, but Tony saw it. Barely, in a slight glare from his reactor, he saw it. Diving, he grabbed it just as the creature saw him and turned to attack. Clint yelled out a warning and Tony closed his eyes as he brought the knife up and luckily, straight into the bears throat as it came down.

From where Clint sat, his heart had jumped into his throat. The bear wasn't moving and neither was Tony.

"S-Stark?"

No movement.

"Stark?!"

Again, nothing.

Clint became desperate as he pushed the creature aside the best he could, trying to reach his companion buried underneath. The man's skin was warm and he felt breath slipping between the too still of lips.

"Tony…" he whispered.

Stark suddenly gasped and sat up, his head nearly butting into Clint's as Tony gripped his bleeding forearm and clamped his eyes shut, the area he had been bitten, burning. Clint gazed at him in concern, the man's face highlighted just enough to see the lines of pain he tried to hide within both his breathing and tone.

"I'm good. I'm good."

Clint had to hand it to the guy, he could act better than any actor and nearly as good as Clint or Natasha themselves at times.

"Yeah, sure you are ironass."

It spoke volumes that Tony didn't have a comeback and instead closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. He had to be really hurting.

"Just rest," he encouraged, as he patted the guys leg and turned to stare at the beast. Its form shadows with the faint light of Tony's chest piece. He hated to think it, but where there was one creepy monster, there were usually more.


	3. Oh My Luminous

**Chapter Three: Oh My Luminous**

* * *

Steve was finally beginning to adapt to this world. Maybe not to 'Tony Stark' technological standards, but he was adapting nevertheless.

It seemed like only yesterday he had woken up in this futuristic world and now, nearly a year and a half later, he was finally beginning to find his own place within it. Having his team made it easier, though memories of countless arguments with varying members stuck out and he winced. They made it mostly easier.

Shaking his head, he could still remember the last fight he had gotten into with one of his teammates. Astonishingly, it had been Tony Stark.

Steve sighed.

No one could get under his skin faster and deeper than that man, but still…

A fond smile twisted the good captain's lips.

In the time he had come to know that infuriating man, he had found out just how wrong his first impression had been. Sure the man was egotistical, selfish, dramatic, and reckless, but he was also brilliant, kind, generous, and lonely. So lonely. Tony understood what it was like to not have family and friends around him, and that fact was what made Steve try to get and know the guy, because Steve was lonely too. He missed his old life and now, in this world, despite having the team as a new type of family, he still craved that familiarity.

While he knew it was a bit selfish, he craved the Stark he knew, through his son, though that had begun to change overtime. Tony was nothing like his father and as Steve grew to know the man behind the Stark façade, he was realizing more and more just how different he truly was from Howard and oddly enough, he was okay with that. Yeah, he missed his old friendship with the man, but Tony was his own person and Steve found he enjoyed his friendship just as much, if not more.

Then of course there was Shield and Clint and Natasha. While he had never known them, being a part of a government organization that took down evil organizations brought back memories of all the secret missions he had done in his own time. It gave him a semblance of belonging and brought a strange order to his life he hadn't realized he needed.

So yeah, it was hard, but he was adapting.

"Steve?"

He turned to the man walking alongside him. He noted the concern in the man's tone.

"Sorry Bruce, just thinking."

The scientist was silent, but the question was obvious.

"I, uh… was thinking about the past and present. About all the changes that have come."

Bruce nodded, though he knew the blonde couldn't see him.

"You miss it?" he asked instead.

"Everyday," Steve admitted, "but having you and the team helps. Even Tony. Just don't tell him I said that."

Bruce chuckled. "I won't stroke that ego, don't worry."

Steve laughed right along with him when a scream split the silence. Both men froze before suddenly hurrying forward. They knew that voice.

"Tony!" Steve shouted, but the screaming had stopped and a mere echo bounced around the walls of the chamber. "Tony!" he shouted again, but all was silent.

"It might not have even been close to us," Bruce stated, his voice suddenly raspy, "merely an echo from farther away that traveled through the tunnels to our position."

Steve shot a concerned glance at the doctor. He knew Bruce and Tony were close, closer than any of the others besides Clint and Natasha. "You okay?"

Bruce took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before opening slightly green tinted eyes. "I will be."

Steve didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. If Bruce let out the hulk, who knew what would happen in such a tightly structured place such as this. It was not something he wanted to test anytime soon.

"Let's keep moving forward. All we can do is hope we find him."

Bruce nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Or what might have attacked him."

Steve nodded and clenched his fist. "Yeah, that too."

* * *

Clint walked slowly, his eyes flickering between the tunnel and his teammate every few minutes. Stark was silent and when that happened, you knew it was bad. Tony Stark was never silent.

"You going to make it, tin can?"

Tony chuckled weakly. His face was pale and he had sweat beading across his forehead.

"Why, you going to carry me if I say no?"

Clint stopped and Tony nearly ran into him again, but the archer steadied him before looking his friend square in the eyes. "I would, if you left me no choice. Still, where there is one monster in an underground graveyard, there's always more."

Clint began walking again and Tony was once again silent. At least for a few minutes before he suddenly spoke up.

"I'm going to ask Pepper to marry me."  
Clint froze. Tony stopped just behind him.

"That's good. Really good." A bit confused, though strangely honored Tony had felt the urge to tell him. " _Why are_ you telling me this?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't know, just seemed appropriate considering the circumstances. Walking in a graveyard isn't exactly a highlight, so I figured, why not share some good news for a change."

Clint chuckled. "I don't know if the world's ready for another Stark."

Tony shot him a grateful smile which the archer kindly returned. He could tell this place was bad for the genius' PTSD. Clint himself wasn't overly fond of the shallow water they seemed to be wading through, but having another person to consider was helping, if just a little.

"The world could always use another Stark. Then again, they don't even know how to handle my genius, let alone…"

"Alright Genius," Clint interrupted with a smirk, "I think I get the picture."

"Jealous."

"Oh, green with envy."

"That's Bruce."

"Better be glad he isn't here."

Tony just scoffed. "He would have laughed."

Clint scoffed in return. "No, he wouldn't have."

Tony hummed. "Bruce is my science bro, he understands. I love the big green guy."

"I'm not so sure the big green guy loves you."

"He so does."

"Right. Well if you ever need a hug, I guess he's the one to go to then."

Tony chuckled. "That would be a sight, huh?"

Clint smirked. "Definitely. Iron pancake."

"I'm thinking a hawk pancake. If the big doesn't like the hug, I'll just say Clint sent me."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Throw me under the bus."

"No, just under the Hulk."

"…"

"…"

"Right… well if the hulk ever feels like going green, I'm not saving you from his wrath with comments like that."

Tony just chuckled. "You so would save me."

Clint eyed the man, suddenly silent. Tony paused, his smile slipping when the Archer's gaze widened. "Clint?"

Hawkeye was silent, his expression troubled.

"W-What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Tony, can you see me okay?" Clint asked him, ignoring the question.

Tony frowned. "Yeah, of course I can see you okay. Your right in front of me."

"No, I mean… can you see around you?"

Tony turned and looked around him, confused. "Yeah, I see walls and a foot of water and… and… I can see."

Clint held his stare as the truth sunk in.

"Why can I see?" Tony whispered, "It's supposed to be pitch black in here. Can… can you see?"

Clint kept his gaze. "No, I can't. Only the light from your reactor allows me to even see you and a slight step ahead of us."

Tony went silent and Clint beside him, neither sure of what to say.

"How did you… I mean, why did you ask? Is my…" Tony struggled with how to ask his question, but Clint knew what he was trying to ask and hesitated on the answer.

"Tony, your eyes… well, they're glowing."

Tony blinked, confused. "I don't…"

"It must have just started," Clint interrupted, "I didn't notice it before and I would have."

Tony reached up with both hands and began touching his eyes to try and find a difference that might explain why, when he suddenly froze. He was using his arm. His injured arm and he felt no pain. Grabbing the makeshift bandage and tearing it off, he stared in stunned silence at what he found. Or better yet, what he didn't find.

"Clint…"

The archer remained calm, but inside he was freaking out. The wound was completely gone. Just what was going on?

"We need to find a way out of here. Fast." His thoughts flickered back to the glowing pale eyes of the beast and the blood red iris. He had a nasty idea what was happening, but he refused to believe it.

"Come on, we need to move faster if your healed."

Tony didn't say a word. The relaxed atmosphere from before was gone and in its place was a crushing, underlying sense of doom.

* * *

Steve slowed at the sound of trickling water up ahead. Behind him, Bruce also slowed to a stop. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I hear water."

The two followed the sound, each silent and aware of their surroundings as they moved. They could just make out a faint light in the distance. As they drew closer, they moved slower, more cautious. Steve went first, rounding the corner with hands raised in a fighting position only to freeze when he found nothing but what seemed to be a deeply flooded entryway to another section of the catacombs.

"That explains the water we have been walking through," Bruce spoke, his voice sounded loud in the silence around them, "must be near the ocean and a part of the catacombs gave way over time."

Steve nodded. "So you think we are still in New York?"

"Sounds reasonable to assume, but I couldn't say for sure until we escape. I did hear that ancient catacombs might have been discovered beneath the city several years ago, but according to the journal I had read over that specific discovery, studies had proved the area too dangerous to warrant further investigation and the historical society shut down further attempts. I never read why it was dangerous though."

"Well, this might explain it."

"Maybe. Let's not forget the scream we heard. There might be more to this. Someone obviously went through the trouble of trapping us here, but one must question why. Surely not to roam around and die from starvation and dehydration. Nor do I think they expected us to drown."

"So, it's a trap."

"Seems likely," Bruce agreed.

"Then we should keep looking for the others. If we truly aren't the only ones down here, we…"

Steve's words were suddenly cut short when something grabbed his ankle and yanked him back and into the water.

"Steve!" Bruce screamed, but Steve could not hear him.

The blond sank into the murky water, fighting against whatever had grabbed him, but fear had suddenly also begun to grip him, flashbacks of a lifetime before this one and a final mission he would never return home from filled his mind. His struggles began to cease as the images around him began to blur and he could feel his lungs giving the deeper he went. As much as tried subconsciously to fight, he could feel himself losing the battle to focus and not fall into his panic. His eyes falling shut…

A sudden strong grip tore him from whatever reprieve he had from the cold of the water and he opened girt filled eyes to see shadows in the dim light. He felt his body being tossed back and forth, not so much from hands, but from currents in the water. He struggled to maintain consciousness and figure out what was going on, but just as he knew he couldn't last much longer, something large rocketed into him and his head broke the surface just as his lungs gave and he coughed up a mouthful of water and breathed in sweet, sweet oxygen.

A strong grip tossed him onto the concrete and he winced at the hard fall before turning to eye his rescuer. He wasn't overly surprised to see the Hulk, but he was a bit concerned when his eyes fell on the multiple lacerations covering the man's slowly shrinking body.

"B-Bruce," he coughed as the man sank into his human form, Tony's purple pants he had made for the doctor still intact.

Bruce gave a shaky smile as he crawled to his teammate.

"You okay, Steve?"

The blonde nodded, his hair dripping with water and his clothes soaked through.

"You?"

"I should be fine. Dang thing bit me a couple times, but nothing the Hulk can't heal."

Steve nodded, rolling onto his back. "Thanks, for saving me."

Bruce just shrugged and smiled. "You would have done the same thing."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, but still… thanks."

"Your welcome."

The two men sat there, breathing and resting in the knowledge both of them were still alive.

"Just what was that anyways?"

Bruce turned curious eyes to the water. "Don't know, it didn't seem… normal."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

Bruce continued, ignoring his look. "Of what I could see, it had the body of a shark, but had…I don't know, parts of a stingray I guess? It had chords coming from both sides of its body and its head, was more like that of a swordfish than anything else."

Steve frowned. "Sounds lab created."

"More than likely, but by whom and for what reason? Were they planted here for us or had they already been here?"

"Only way to know is to find who do this doc and the only way to do that, is to find a way out."

Bruce nodded and stood up, stretching. The bite marks burned a bit, but he had worse before.

"Lead the way."

Steve didn't need to be told twice and started back into the darkness from which they had come. Bruce followed, but slid a curious glance back at the water before following.

* * *

 **Please Review! Thanks ^_^**


	4. Oh My Beating Heart

Super short Chapter, I know. Next one will be longer, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Oh My Beating Heart**

* * *

Tony was shaking, his entire body wracked with the chills and it certainly wasn't because of the cold. In fact, the catacombs were extremely warm with stale air that made it almost hard to breathe, but then again that could just be Tony, because he felt strangely euphoric, almost giddy and there definitely was nothing to be happy or excited about. It made his chest feel tight, his muscles contract, and his eyes water. He felt high as a kite and yet tired, very, very tired.

It also didn't help that Clint kept shooting him concerned glances every few minutes. It was as though the man was just waiting for Tony to either collapse or suddenly go crazy, both of which oddly didn't sound implausible at the moment, but what was worse, he just didn't seem to care. He felt like he was gazing through a crystal ball, everything felt warped and unnatural.

"C-Can we take a break?" Tony gasped, his words slightly stuttered as another chill washed over him.

Clint shot him a look and Tony wasn't certain if that look had been even more concerned, annoyed, or a combination of the two.

"This is the third break we have taken in the past thirty minutes," the archer replied as they both settled against the side of the wall, not quite sitting, but more of a relaxed stance, or in Tony's case, nearly doubled over with gasps for a breath that just wouldn't come. "You feel okay?"

Tony wanted to reply, he really did, but he just couldn't seem to find the oxygen needed for such an endeavor. Clint leaned forward, trying to meet his friends gaze, but Tony's eyes were closed tight as his hand pressed down over the arc reactor which worryingly, had begun to blink in a fairly quick rhythm.

"Hey, Tony…" Clint called, reaching out to his friend.

Tony sensed the action rather than saw it and he skittered back, suddenly afraid of being touched. Clint froze and Tony opened his eyes, shocked at his own reaction. Sure, he didn't like to be touched on the best of days, but this was Clint. The two of them may not have always got along, but they had become rather close as of late. Why did he react that way then?

"Tony?" Clint whispered, his hands up and out as though trying to calm a frightened animal, "You okay pal? Can you hear me?"

Tony felt a rise in anxiety the closer the archer came, but logically his head told him he could trust Clint. He knew he could trust Clint, but then why… why was he so afraid?

"S-Stay back. P-Please."

Clint nodded and eased down a bit, but kept his hands in the air so as not to alarm his teammate who obviously wasn't himself. If the glowing eyes and faint red around his iris' were anything to go by, Clint had a pretty decent guess as to why.

"It's okay Tony, you know me. It's Clint Barton. I won't hurt you, ever. Right? I'm your friend, your teammate. You know me, genius. You know me."

Tony blinked and Clint noticed the red fade just slightly and the glow dim as the inventor seemed to come back to himself.

"Clint?" The inventor whispered, his hands shaking.

"Yeah, it's okay Tony," Clint reassured when he saw the confusion on his friends face.

Stark collapsed to the floor, his mind and body conflicted. He no longer felt terrified of the archer, but his mind remembered the reaction it had and it seemed muddled, almost fuzzy. It reminded Tony of those ancient, stone-age televisions people used to have and how the picture was always black and white and blurred around the edges.

"I'm okay," he repeated to himself, his breath coming a bit easier now. "I'm okay."

Clint moved slowly to be certain his teammate was alright with his proximity before sitting beside him, his arm loosely draped over the man's trembling shoulders.

"Yeah," Clint said aloud, but inside he knew better. Inside he knew his friend was not okay and he had the feeling it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Bruce felt tired. Normally with the Hulk, he didn't feel tired, but for some reason he felt drained. He wondered if it had to do with the warm, stale air he and his teammates were breathing in or if it was just him. He felt an increased desire to shed his clothes and take a dip back in that water they had just come from, but he resisted knowing they had to keep moving, they had to find the others.

His mind continued to echo with the scream of who he was still certain had been Tony. He knew somewhere down here his friends were just as lost as he and the captain and he knew if they wanted to get out of here, it might take all of them together.

A sudden need to scratch came over him and he began to slowly itch his arms. He felt anxious and it seemed a bit hard to breathe. He wondered if he was just nervous about the dark and enclosed spaces, but he knew it had to be something else. Even the Hulk seemed up tight and that was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"Bru-... hey... -ce...Big Green?"

Bruce blinked, before turning a bemused expression on his friend. "Did you just call me…"

Steve smiled sheepishly. "I tried calling you by Bruce, but you didn't seem to hear me, so I tried something else. It seems to work for Stark."

Bruce chuckled, the anxiety suddenly gone. "I suppose it does, but Tony is a unique case. I suggest you don't start calling me that."

He gave the Captain a pointed look and Steve nearly gulped and nodded. He felt the silly urge to salute the man as the Doctor walked on by.

"I feel like we have been walking for hours. How big do you think this place is?" Steve asked after a few moments of silence.

"Probably miles wide and if that little dip in the ocean back there in our own manmade swimming pool was anything to go by, probably a couple floors deep as well."

Steve sighed. Bruce felt his exhaustion.

As suddenly as his anxiety left, it had returned. It was so heavy that Bruce felt his skin shimmer with green ripples of anger. He stopped and took deep, calming breaths and the feeling receded.

"Bruce?"

He turned to his teammate. "I'm alright."

Steve stared at him and Bruce frowned. "What?"

"Your eyes… they're… green."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "My eyes are naturally a dark green. Besides, how can you even seen them right now anyways?"

"No, I mean," Steve sounded serious and Bruce felt his anxiety rise again, "They are glowing green, like hulk green."

Bruce felt a tightness in his chest and suddenly he felt himself panic. Steve's eyes widened as he rushed to his side.

"Bruce, breathe. Come on, keep Hulk contained. Breathe in and out, in and out."

Bruce focused on the Captains voice, though it seemed faint when compared to the sound of his own heartbeat. Still, he knew how to get through a panic attack without his coaching and began to do his own exercises to hold the fear and rage back, not allowing them near the surface as he used Steve's voice as an anchor to reality. He would not allow his own sudden insecurities to put his teammates in danger. The last thing they needed was a trapped hulk to contend with inside this Necropolis of bones.

"I'm better," he whispered as his breathing calmed, "I'm alright."

Steve nodded, relieved as he stood up and gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm glad to hear it. I was worried when…" He stopped and looked down. "Bruce?"

The doctor however did not respond, his mind suddenly shut down and his eyes had slipped closed on their own accord.

"Bruce?" Steve called again, shaking his shoulder, but he got no response.

With a concerned glance, Steve settled down beside his friend. Maybe the man just needed a rest, he thought to himself, but deep down he knew it was more than that. Just what was going on this place?

"Just rest, we can continue after you wake," he whispered, though he had a feeling his words went unheard. Instead, the captain closed his eyes and tried to get his own short nap in, completely unaware of the catastrophe about to take place.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Oh My Calamity

**Chapter Five: Oh My Calamity**

* * *

Steve was worried.

The doctor hadn't woken for the past thirty minutes and no matter what Steve did to try and achieve such a goal, it didn't seem to work.

Steve was _very_ worried.

"Come on Bruce, you have to wake up if we are going to get out of here." The captain sighed and slid back down to sit beside his teammate. He refused to leave the man, but he wasn't lying, they had to keep moving.

Weighing his options, he knew what had to be done. Standing back up, he swung the man up and over his shoulders and continued down the tunnel. Even with his super strength however, he seemed to be struggling with the man's full body mass.

"Your heavier than you look," he grunted, but continued on while internally wondering if the Hulk had anything to do with that.

The Captain hadn't been walking very long when he heard a strange shuffling sound. Stopping, he waited in the dark as silent as he could be in case it was another of those creatures. Straining to hear, he blinked when he could make out some faded words.

"You… I…. heavy… Ass…"

Steve moved a bit closer, going as slow as he could so that the water, now up to his ankles, wouldn't move and give away his position, but as suddenly as he had taken even one step, the talking and shuffling sound stopped. Had the creature or person somehow heard him? Steve refused to be the first to make a move.

A slight groan on his back distracted Steve as he spared a glance at the doctor, but just as he returned his gaze back towards the tunnel, a shadow was suddenly in front of him. The slight dim lighting of the tunnel allowed him to pick up on the glint of a blade and he dodged just in time as the shadowed form attacked.

Steve was careful, still having Bruce on him, to try and protect his injured teammate. Still, he wasn't Captain America for nothing. Just as he dodged another thrust of the blade, he swung his leg out and attempted to take the shadows balance off. The shadow however, jumped his leg and went back, further out beyond his reach.

Just as the shadow started in for another attack, a shaky, familiar voice cried out. "Clint, stop! That's Steve!"

Both the Shadow and Steve froze.

"Clint?" Steve whispered, his eyes widening "Tony?"

Tony chuckled and moved closer. Steve, now able to see the dim light of the reactor the closer his teammate came, felt a strong sense of relief envelope him.

"Steve, are we happy to see you," Clint breathed a sigh, "sorry about the attack."

Steve waved it off, his eyes glued to the dimly lit reactor, slowly blinking in and out. "Tony, is it…"

Tony looked down at the reactor and grimaced. "Yeah, I can't really explain it."

Clint peeked at Steve's shoulder. "Anybody else with you, Cap?"

His question was obvious. He wanted to know who Steve was carrying. With that thought, he quickly turned his attention back to Bruce. Tony came closer when the Captain slowly lowered the man to the floor. It was the only place to sit despite the lukewarm, ankle-high water.

"Bruce?" Tony whispered, concern evident in his tone. "Bruce?"

Clint watched the inventor for a moment before nabbing Steve's sleeve and pulling him further back into the darkness.

"What happened to Bruce?"

"I don't know. We had a run in with some sort of aquatic creature and he saved my life, but got bitten when he was the Hulk. The wounds seemed to have been healed, but he began to act nervous and seemed really tired after that. He passed out and I haven't been able to wake him since."

Clint was silent for a moment. "Tony was also bitten by a creature within the tunnels, almost like the form of a bear. The wound has healed since then, but…"

"He's not himself?"

"Yeah. He keeps having panic attacks and getting scared of the most random things, such as me. He doesn't seem to recognize me at times and while I can usually talk him back, it seems to be getting worse. His breathing is bad, his pulse is fast, his heartbeat seems slow. The reactor has begun to dim and blink. The strangest thing though is his eyes."

Steve moved his observation away from Tony to look at Clint. "His eyes?"

"Yeah, they seemed to glow at times. Usually when he has a panic attack, but lately a blood, red iris has begun to form. The creature we fought, it had eyes just like that."

Steve frowned. "You think the creature's bite is turning him into the creature that attacked you?"

"I don't know. It _definitely_ did something though. He wasn't like that before being bitten."

Steve thought for a moment, silent.

"I think the creatures bite also effected Bruce. His eyes seemed to glow green and while I know they do that when he is struggling against the hulk, he didn't seem to be angry at the time. In fact, I had just calmed him down and they were still a bright neon."

The two men looked back at their teammates. "Just what the hell is going on…" Clint muttered.

Steve shook his head. He had no idea. "We need to get out of here."

"And if we can't?" the archer asked

Steve was silent. "We will."

The four men continued down the tunnel after they had rested a while. Steve carried Bruce in the back of the line while Tony stayed beside Clint; despite their hopes, the doctor never regained consciousness. Tony made certain to stay at the front of the group. Though his reactor was dimmer than it had been, it was still their best and really only source of light besides the torches they found every ten or twelve yards.

Stark was struggling to walk, Steve noticed. Tony wasn't complaining about walking, which was a surprise, but it was fairly obvious it was hard for the man to do.

"You going to make it, Tin Can?" Clint joked.

No doubt the archer had noticed the same thing.

Tony just huffed. "Keep walking Arrowhead."

His voice had come out breathy, but Clint just smirked. "Arrowhead? That's a new one."

Tony chuckled. Steve just shook his head in fond amusement. Bruce remained alarmingly dead to the world.

The men had been walking for no more than an hour when a roar rang out, echoing throughout the tunnels. Each man froze at the sound.

"Ugh! Not again," the archer whined.

"C-Clint…" Tony gasped, his hand pressed against his chest.

The archer turned to his teammate and his eyes widened. Tony was shaking, his body trembling harder than before. His eyes were again glowing and his face nearly white. The red of his iris' were now a deep blood color.

"Clint…" the man gasped once more.

"It's okay, I'm here. Can you still see me?" He asked, leaning into his teammates space.

Tony took a breath and then met his eyes. "Y-Yeah…"

"Alright, easy. You want to sit for a few minutes?"

Tony shook his head. He didn't like the idea of sitting in water.

"Okay, that's alright." Clint paused. He wasn't sure what else to do.

"Tony," Steve said, trying to distract their resident genius from his fears and get his mind thinking. "Any idea what would make that sound we just heard?

Tony struggled for clear breaths. His head felt fuzzy. "Um, I don't know… it… might have been another creature."

Clint's frown deepened when he heard the slight slur in his friends voice. That was the first time that's happened.

Steve however, ignored it for the time being. "Right, I agree. Any guesses as to what animal it might be?"

"I vote dragon," Clint piped up.

Tony hummed, his breathing ragged. "Sounded more like a cat," he choked out.

"Could be a dragon cat? I always imagined riding one with some big ass wings and fire breathing breath."

Tony snorted, his eyes seeking out the archers. The glow had dimmed, for which Clint was thankful. "Why am I not surprised, Cupid. Matches your medieval weapon of choice."

Clint shrugged, but his grin said it all.

Tony chuckled the best he could, trying to focus on the question and less on his rising panic. "Maybe a lion? Last one was a bear, so…"

"Good guess," Steve praised, "I was thinking Cougar."

"Jaguar," Clint decided to comment, despite his wish for it to truly be a dragon.

"Tiger," came the deep, grumbled tone of Bruce.

Steve hurriedly set the man down, the others moving closer as the scientist blinked and gazed up at them. Like Tony whose eyes were glowing silver, Bruce's were glowing green with a slight hint of yellow.

"Tony?" Bruce asked, recognizing the light of the reactor.

Tony smiled, his expression forced, but gentle. "I'm here big guy."

Bruce gave a sound of relief.

"How are you feeling doc?" Steve asked, concerned by the man's sweaty, _green_ appearance. He wasn't sure it was all due to the Hulk.

The scientist huffed. "Dazed."

"I feel you," Tony answered weakly.

Bruce looked at his friend in concern. "You okay?"

Tony laughed, a shaky sound. "Purdy as a rainbow," he answered.

Clint groaned. "Now I know he's feeling bad. That was horrible."

Tony and Steve rolled their eyes, but Bruce just lightly chuckled.

Another roar, this one closer, sliced through the tension. They all looked down the darkened tunnel where the noise seemed to have come from.

"We should keep moving," Steve stated as he assisted the doctor in standing.

Tony and Clint led the way as Bruce tried to regain his balance with the Captain's help. Bruce, though having his own struggles, kept his gaze locked on Tony. He noted the man's eyes, the way he seemed to stagger, and the dim light of the reactor. He had also noticed when the man had been leaning over him earlier, the sweaty and pale complexion he was sporting.

"What happened?" He asked Steve in a lowered tone.

Steve didn't need to ask who or what he was talking about.

"He got bitten by a creature like you did."

Bruce frowned. He knew how he felt and he could see the same symptoms in Tony. "We're not okay, are we?"

"No," Steve confirmed, "you're not. You've been asleep over an hour and nothing I did could wake you after you passed out. Also, just as you seemed to have some bout of anxiety before your little unexpected nap, Tony has been having panic attacks that occur randomly and without warning. He doesn't recognize his surroundings and his physical condition has been going downhill as well."

"He's dying…" Bruce realized, eyes widening.

Steve winced. "I think so. Honestly, it's the only thing that accounts for the reactor. Though…"

The scientist was silent, his own anxiety rapidly rising, but he struggled to shove it back down.

"Though what?" he asked, closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Clint said his wound healed, just as yours did. It's possible something else is messing with the reactor, but either way…"

"He needs the reactor to live," Bruce nodded, confirming his own thoughts.

"Do you think he knows?" Steve asked, his voice small.

Bruce could tell the Captain was worried Tony. It was almost laughable considering how much the two fought on a daily basis.

"Probably. As irresponsible and dense as Tony seems at times, he's not a genius in title alone. I'm sure he probably realized it before anyone just what was beginning to happen."

Steve frowned, contemplating his words. He watched Tony as he chatted with Clint. Both men seemed fine, even cheerful considering the circumstances, but it was in the little things, he realized. The way Clint keeps glancing at the man. The way Tony stays right beside Clint. The gentle tone the archer uses. The mask Tony keeps on, hiding his true emotions. He hadn't even realized just how good an actor the man truly was. He was scared. It wasn't obvious unless you knew Stark, and in the past year, Steve had grown to know and appreciate the man much more; the man wasn't just the son of Howard Stark and he was beginning to see that. _This_ , is Tony.

Tony suddenly stopped, his senses tingling. Tony wanted to snort. _Seriously_ , who was he, Spiderman? Geez. Still, better to be safe than sorry. He motioned to the others who quickly crouched, noting his stare into the darkness up ahead.

"What is it?" Clint whispered.

"Another creature," Tony answered. He was certain he could see something moving, but he couldn't so much as guess what it might be.

"How many?" Steve asked.

"One, maybe two," Bruce replied, also seeing the movements and sensing them just as Tony had. "Hard to tell from this distance."

"Same," Tony agreed, but his expression showed how uncomfortable he was admitting that.

"Shh," Bruce hushed them, "They are coming closer."

Clint raised his dagger and slipped his extra to Steve who came up beside him. Tony fell back with Bruce, uncertain how much help he would really be in a fight with another creature such as the first one that had attacked them.

Everything was silent. Eerily so and Clint just knew shit would hit the fan any moment now.

"Two of them," Bruce confirmed suddenly, "fairly large I think."

"Ready Cap?" Clint whispered.

Steve gave a nod as the two men edged closer. The water under their feat seemed to shimmer as it moved. Clint glanced down, never having seen the water do that before, when he noticed it. There, just below their feet, a movement. "Steve-!"

He didn't get any further. Suddenly something wrapped around his legs and he grunted as he slammed into the shallow water. He tried not to freak at the sudden exposure to one of his worst fears, but he felt his breathing quicken as he struggled against whatever had wrapped around his legs, dragging him through the shallow current.

"Clint!" Tony shouted.

He left Bruce and rushed to the archer's defense. He remembered what the man had said about his worst fear and he quickly began pulling at the slimy tentacles now holding the Archer down.

Steve had his own fight on his hands. For just as suddenly as Clint had been taken down, a large leather covered creature with horns rushed out at him. Steve was luckily able to dodge, but the thing slammed into a wall and busted through into another part of the catacomb. It didn't last long, the creature returning for another attack. It reminded Steve a lot of a bull.

Bruce closed his eyes, trying not to allow his worry, anxiety, and anger to creep up. The last thing his teammates needed on top of two creatures attacking them was one of their own suddenly going monster as well. While the hulk may like Tony, it didn't much care about Steve or Clint.

"T-Tony…" Clint whispered, his eyes trying to focus, he noticed the creatures head suddenly rising above the inventor as he continued to fight with the tentacles below. "L-Look out!"

Tony turned and dodged just as the creature attacked, sharp teeth noticeable in the strange jelly-like substance it had as a skin. It looked like a giant squid, but it had the body of a jellyfish. Luckily for Clint, it didn't seem able to electrify him, but it _was_ fast.

"Tony," Clint tried again, attempting to get his teammates attention.

Tony who was watching the creature spared a glance for the archer and noticed the dagger still in the man's hand. Backing up, he waited until the creature was attacking before diving to the side and grabbing the blade. Déjà vu seemed to occur as he thought back on the last creature they had faced this way.

Steve was getting further away from his team as the animal slammed into wall after wall, each time causing the super soldier to dodge or risk being impaled. The same couldn't be said of the creature who seemed unaffected by the blade being wielded against it, no doubt due to the rough exterior of its skin. The Captain's strategic mind was racing to come up with a better tactic.

Bruce could feel the Hulk roaring to be let out. He tried to fight against him, but he felt his own physical condition was worsening, just as Tony's was. Speaking of which, he noted the genius now up against the strange creature, holding his own rather well despite everything. He had been cutting through the tentacles to reach Clint and seemed to be doing well dodging attacks at the same time. As for Steve, he noted the blade had done nothing against the creature he was currently facing and though the Captain didn't seem to need assistance at the moment, he might soon.

The roar of another creature coming ever closer had him shutting his eyes, his head pounding. Everything seemed to loud, to bright, and too confusing. He struggled with keeping his thoughts leveled, but when he looked up and saw the creature snag Tony and toss him into the side of the tunnel, his head slamming into the bricks, that's when all hell broke loose.

His own monster screamed out, having had enough of puny banner and he struggled to free himself from his host. Bruce tried in vain to hold him back, but the beast inside was just too strong for his current condition. The green rage monster, more commonly known as the Hulk, was set free.

Steve's eyes widened at the sight of the Hulk, but he couldn't let that get to him now as the creature attacking him continued to move closer. He prepared himself to dodge again, but just as he was about to, the hulk slammed into the beast and disappeared into another compartment of tunnels.

Steve hurried towards Clint and Tony. The genius was leaning against the side of the tunnel, his head bleeding slightly. Clint however continued to struggle against the hold the creature had on him. While Tony had been able to get most of the tentacles removed, some remained. The archer was doing everything he could to resist as he was pulled steadily closer to the main body.

Steve didn't hesitate to attack the thing from behind with his blade. It screamed out in pain, a shrill sound, before swinging to attack the Captain as it released the archer from its concrete grasp. Steve dodged and moved to assist Clint as Tony blinked and tried to clear his head from both the pain and the haze that seemed to have overcome him. None were fully prepared for what happened next.

The hulk reappeared just as another creature stepped into view. This creature was large and stood on its hind legs like a human, but it had the appearance of a wolf.

Tony and Clint tried not to lose themselves in just how _FREAKING AMAZING_ it was that they were basically up against a real-life, werewolf.

They tried and failed.

"That is so freaking awesome!" Clint shouted.

Tony nodded, his eyes speaking more than his tone ever could. He wondered about the genetics involving its creation and found himself lost in the science just as another, more familiar roar bellowed out around them.

The hulk jumped and landed right before his friends. He didn't pay them any mind as he faced the new creature. The jellyfish from before came up behind the hulk and Tony started to shout a warning, but the hulk, without even looking, slammed his fist into the thing. With the creature effectively kabobbed, it fell to the ground and didn't move again.

Hulk snarled as the werewolf howled, the two matching gazes in a battle that could only be considered the staring match of the century, at least in Tony's opinion. He doubted Clint disagreed. The archer was just as caught up in the moment as Tony, but Steve on the other hand, he looked anything but happy.

"This is dangerous," he whispered, "if the hulk fights down here, he could bring the entire place down on our heads."

Tony hummed. He supposed that was true, but his money was on the hulk killing that creature first before anyone died in a collapsed tunnel. He knew the hulk was destructive, but as he tried to get Banner to understand, he didn't think the hulk was mindless or uncaring. In fact, if he was a betting man, and yes, Tony stark _is_ a betting man, he would bet the hulk was protecting them the best way he knew how; by standing in front of them like a giant green guardian statue.

"If the hulk was going for raging green monster, he would have attacked by now," he told the others, "but he isn't moving. Why do you think that is?"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Because he's stuck in a staring contest?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No. He's protecting us. Guarding us."

Steve was silent. He stared at the Hulk and then looked at the creature. Neither had really moved.

"I don't know Tony…" he started.

"Cap."

Steve met Tony's gaze.

"I know Bruce and I know the hulk. Trust me. He's allowing us time to run. We need to get out of here."

Steve hesitated, but then took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

As the three moved back and away from the fight, using the holes that had been busted open in the fights as newly made tunnels in which to escape, the hulk focused back on his fight. With the puny humans finally gone, his grin stretched and his eyes seemed to glow brighter than normal, not that the werewolf would know.

"Come, Hulk _SMASH_!"

* * *

Clint, Steve, and Tony decked into another tunnel and they all three took a breath as they heard and felt the vibrations of the hulks fight through the floor and walls. Tony knew the hulk had been holding back for them, but that didn't mean Steve wasn't right. The hulk could bring the place down around them. They needed to keep moving.

The three men started forward. Clint kept Tony's arm around his shoulders, the man wavering from time to time in his steps. It was obvious his condition was falling quickly and the headache he probably had from his little run-in with the stone wall back there undoubtedly hadn't helped any.

"One foot in front of the other," Clint encouraged.

Tony snorted. "Who are you, Kris Kringle?"

Clint rolled his eyes, but his lips quirked into the beginnings of a genuine smile. "Nah, but then your definitely no winter warlock."

Tony chuckled. Steve just looked confused.

"Who?" he questioned.

Clint continued to laugh as Tony snickered. "Ah man, when we get back, you need to watch 'Santa Clause is coming to town', the animated version Cap. It's a classic."

Steve still looked adorably confused, but Tony and Clint had moved on, just shaking their heads, unwilling to explain without first allowing the man to see the movie for himself.

As the two continued to converse, Steve suddenly noticed the odd silence. The floor was no longer shaking and he couldn't hear the hulk anymore.

"Hey, do you think he's done?"

The other two stopped, also noting the silence.

"Should we go back?" Clint asked, "he might be hurt."

"Hulk will heal him, but if he is done, we probably should. Who knows how he's feeling after his transformation. I feel like crap. I doubt he'll feel any better." Tony agreed.

"Alright, let's…" Steve had just begun to plan, when the ground beneath them began to shake. "Wha-.."

The floor suddenly cracked, the walls and ceilings reigning down dust and debris. Clint and Tony tried to keep their balance and Steve attempted to back up from the widening gap in the floor, but just as he stepped back, the ground beneath his feet vanished.

Tony saw it before anyone and tried to scream out a warning, but just as he opened his mouth, Steve took another step back and disappeared into the abyss below.

 _"_ _STEVEEEEEEEE!"_

Captain America was gone.

Tony and Clint gaped, unable to compute what it was they had just seen. "N-No," Tony cried, dropping to his knees beside the hole, "Steve! Cap! Come on, Capsicle! Answer me, dang it! Steve!"

"Stark," Clint called, his voice flat.

Tony continued to stare down into the hole.

"Stark," the archer tried again. "Tony!"

He blinked and turned bleary eyes on the archer. "Clint, he…"

"I know."

Another rumble shook the walls and Clint eyed the floor with obvious distrust. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"But he _, Clint_ , we have to go after him! We-…"

"Tony, _we can't_. There's no way down there unless we jumped and we aren't super soldiers. We would die." _If it didn't already kill Steve_ , the archer thought to himself but didn't voice. "We need to keep moving."

A howl echoed and the two stiffened.

"The wolf, but the Hulk…" Tony started, his eyes wide.

Clint hurried forward and helped his teammate to his feet. "Come on, we need to move. Now."

The two took off running, but Tony had no doubt a part of himself had just died in that hole down there with the Captain. Whatever it took, he would come back for the man.

 _Please, Steve, just stay alive_ _._

* * *

 **Review!**


	6. Oh My Horror

**Chapter Six: Oh My Horror**

* * *

Steve could only groan.

His entire body felt bruised, but if any serious damage had been done in the fall, he knew it had already healed, hence his rude awakening. He usually only stayed unconscious so long as his life was in danger. Still, he had a pounding headache and it wasn't helping his irritable mood any.

With a grunt, he tried to sit up and get a read on his current location. It proved pointless however, as he found his chest pinned by collapsed debris.

"Great…" he whispered out as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

He took another deep, calming breath before opening them and looking straight up from where he had fallen. It had to be a good five stories if the rough edges from the various floors were anything to go by, but it was hard to tell at his current angle.

What's worse, he found himself lying in complete and total darkness. There wasn't even a torch in this area to give him a dim view of his surroundings. With the memory of those monster they had fought earlier, he didn't feel very positive about his current situation. The only light he had was from straight above and it was minimal, for lack of a better term.

"Tony!" he shouted. "Clint!"

Nothing. There was no response.

"Anyone?!" he yelled again.

Only silence.

Sighing, he thought for a moment. If the others weren't around, that meant either something was wrong, he had been out longer than he thought, or they had decided to search for a way down in another area. He was hoping for the latter, but he could only assume with their current track record for lucky happenings it was one of the former.

A low grumble suddenly came from his right. The noise was faint, but it seemed… familiar. Still, he didn't dare call out. What if it was one of those creatures?

The sound came again, this time louder. It was definitely familiar, but where…

His eyes widened.

The hulk.

"Bruce?" he called out.

No sound.

"Bru-Hulk? It's me, Captain America. Steve. Can you hear me?"

"Flag man," a voice grunted.

Steve let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, Hulk. Flag man."

"Flag man… hurt?"

"Uh… no, not really. Just pinned. Err…Stuck."  
"Stuck," Hulk repeated as though trying to understand.

Steve wondered why he wasn't coming any closer.

"Hulk? You okay?"

"Hulk is…" he paused, "Banner is sick."

Steve frowned, concerned. "Sick? What do you mean…"

"Something… not right. Something is… in us."

Steve was silent. What did that mean?

"Changing us…"

"Hulk, what do you mean. Can you not change to Bruce?"

"Puny Banner sick. Sleeping. Hulk try to fight. Hulk Fall. Hulk sick."

Steve was getting majorly worried. He had never heard the Hulk talk so much before and worse, he had never heard the defeated tone in the man's words before either.

"It's okay Hulk. Can you help free me? I might be able to help you in return."

"Hulk… not move."

Steve shifted, trying to see his friend through the blackness. "Can't move or won't move?"

"Hulk cannot and will not."

Steve shook his head. "I don't understand. Why not?"

"Hulk not himself. Hulk not feel well. Hulk scared. Hulk not supposed to be scared. Only puny banner is scared. Hulk strong. Hulk not afraid. Hulk now very afraid. Hulk puny. Hulk want to smash. Hulk can't smash. Hulk scared."

"Okay, okay, calm down. It's okay, Hulk. Are you stuck?"

"No, Hulk not stuck."

"Okay, well… I need you to come toward me, alright? I know it might be hard and I know your scared and I know you don't feel well, but I am going to try to help you, but I need you to help me first. Alright? Think you can do that?"

"…Hulk try."

"Good, that… that's good Hulk."

Steve watched as a slight shape started toward him, but as it came closer, he felt his own eyes widen and his mouth drop in disbelief. "Hulk…?"

The green skinned rage monster nearly sighed. "Yeah, I hulk."

" _Oh My_ …"

* * *

Light at the end of the tunnel.

 _Tony always thought it was an old wives' tale, the idea that there is a light at the end of every tunnel and that you should run the other way if you see it, but then the person who made that line probably hadn't been running for their life in said tunnel from a carnivorous, blood-thirsty, mutant beast of burden._

"Stark, pick up the pace!" Clint shouted, though it could hardly be heard over the sound of his harsh breathing.

Tony tried to speed up. He really did, but his body had nearly stopped listening to any commands he was giving it. Clint looked terrified and Tony wanted to wipe that look from his face, but he knew just as the archer did, his time was up.

The reactor was blinking on and off, its rate now slow and much more dimmed than it had been earlier, at the start of their little jog. Now, as they raced through the tunnels of the catacomb, this ancient graveyard, Tony had to wonder if his own body would be the next set of bones to be planted here.

'Don't think like that!' he argued mentally, but the other half of him was already accepting it as fact rather than theory. He didn't know how much more he could take.

His body was beginning to shut down and he could feel it. The pain inside was nearly as much as the pain out. His eyes burned and seemed to be growing brighter, making every torch they passed significantly more painful to his now extremely sensitive retinas. His body was exhausted and his heart barely beating. He had once been burning up as though a fire were raging within his abdomen, but now he felt frighteningly cold and almost numb to everything.

Clint had to see he was dying. Tony had no doubt that it had to be obvious, what with the way his body had begun to lag overtime. Now, he wondered if he even had a body, what with how _dead_ he felt.

Still, it was Clint's determined spirit that kept his legs moving. It was his friend's fear that fed his own will to live. It was the archers resolve not to leave him behind that left Tony with a strange inner warmth, despite his icy exterior.

"C-Clint," he panted, oxygen getting harder to find, "G-Go."

The archer narrowed his eyes and dropped down to his pace. "I'm not leaving you Tony. I know you can do this. Come on, keep up with me."

Tony wanted to laugh. Here he was dying, and Clint acted like they were racing through the park or something. It was a bit ironic considering 'a park' was where everything had begun, what with the giant rock monster being spotted in Central Park by the media. It was only by luck they had been able to drive it to the water's edge and only then with the Hulk's help, down into a watery grave.

Clint gave him a concerned look, but Tony just ignored it. If he wanted to laugh hysterically as though his life were ending, well then, he damn well would, because that was exactly what was happening. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. This was the end and he was oddly at peace with the idea. No more suffering the strain of the arc reactor against his lungs. No more disappointing those who expected him to do greater and better things. No more binge drinking after a hard day. No more Captain America lectures on how he didn't measure up to his father. No more nightmares.

A deep throaty howl echoed off the walls and Clint swore under his breath as he tackled Tony just as the thing pounced. The inventor and archer hit the ground hard, but Clint was right back up, his blade pulled as he stared the werewolf down. He didn't know how the Hulk hadn't won against the thing, but he didn't allow that thought to deter him. He had to win this. For Tony Bruce, and Steve, as much as himself.

"Come on, puppy chow. Make my day," he taunted.

The thing almost seemed to understand because it hunkered down, its eyes glowing a brilliant silver. Just as it started to attack, it stopped. Clint almost had to do a doubletake when he noticed the thing cowering, its ears drooping and a shrill whine coming from its snout. Confused, Clint turned to looked behind him at what the thing seemed to be staring at and froze at what he found.

The blade clattered to the floor at his feet.

"T-Tony?"

His friend who had only moments before been struggling along by his side, was now standing there, his silver eyes brighter than ever before. A deep red iris was now solid around the silver and his skin was white and almost bony looking. His expression however, was what stunned the archer. It was dead. There was no sign of the billionaire, but rather a strange aura seemed to overcome the man's body. The hall itself seemed to glow with the strange light shining from the reactor. It was no longer blue, but a creepy white light that cast shadows dancing along the walls.

"Tony?" he called again, but he didn't step forward. He didn't move to reach out to his friend.

Tony seemed not to hear him or was ignoring him as he stepped shakily towards the werewolf that was now laying against the ground in an obvious sign of submission.

Clint stayed still, uncertain how either creature would react if he moved. And yes, these certainly were creatures. Only the shell of his friend seemed to remain.

Tony reached out his hand toward the wolf who continued to whine and Clint had to look away as the beast was torn apart by the billionaire's hands. As the sounds quieted, he turned back and straight into glowing eyes.

"Tony, come on man, it's me. It's Clint. Can you hear me? Don't you see me?"

Tony just stared at him, but strangely he didn't move to attack him. Clint wasn't sure what the best course of action was in this instance. Should he try to reach Tony again or should he just continue walking and see what he does?

Deciding the latter seemed like the best course to take, he slowly moved around Tony's unmoving form and began walking down the hall at a slow even pace. Tony, strangely enough, moved to follow. He didn't attack, run, or do anything threatening. He merely walked behind him, his legs almost dragging in their steps.

A shiver ran down the Archers spine; this felt like the beginnings of a bad Zombie flick.

But he kept on walking.

* * *

 **Sorry that chapter was so short, more soon to come! Please Review!**


	7. Oh My Mad Science

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out. Had an impromptu out of state trip here in the good old US of A and it was fun, had a lot of time to talk and bond with my friend.**

 **But anyways, you don't want to hear about me. HERE IS MORE** ** _Oh My Necropolis._**

 **Please enjoy and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Oh My Mad Science**

* * *

Steve hobbled down the tunnel. His ribs were not actually broken luckily, but being trapped beneath that debris still had done damage. Breathing was currently a painful practice and not one he often experienced, not since his earlier days as little Steven Rogers before he was made into Captain America anyways.

Behind him, walking at much steadier pace, was his friend and teammate, Bruce Banner, who was currently in his human, colored green with glowing yellow eyes, and… very much not himself.

Steve shivered thinking back on when he had first seen the man. Even now, he could hardly bring himself to look at him. It wasn't that the man was ugly...well, not all of it anyways, but the effects of the bite changed him. He was deformed, gruesome even and it was that single painful thought that his friend had and was still going through such a drastic change, that made it hard to look at him.

Steve glanced back at that thought and sighed. Hulk had been quiet since the big reveal. No doubt the captains less then mild reaction hadn't been helpful, but surely no one is prepared to see someone they care about hurting, especially someone as mild mannered as the good doctor when he wasn't his green alter ego. Then for the big man himself to be so dormant, you just knew it was bad all the way around.

"Bruce…"

"Hulk no wish to speak," the man almost sighed.

Steve bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. It was obvious both hulk and Bruce's minds were somehow at a functioning level and both controlling their body in a shared consciousness. When he asked Bruce something, Hulk sometimes answered. When he asked Hulk something, Bruce would sometimes answer. It was strange.

Steve allowed his thoughts to drift to Tony who had been experiencing something of the same. Curious, he decided this might be a good question to ask and at least see if his friend was still the doctor he knew or if his mind was altered beyond recognition.

"Bruce, I know you don't want to speak and that's fine, but I wanted to get your opinion." He paused, but Bruce and the hulk were silent. He took that as permission to continue. "Tony was also bitten, so what do you think is happening with him right now?"

Banner flinched at the question.

Though he was partially aware of Steve in this current state of progression, he hadn't even considered his other teammates.

"I…" he paused.

The agony of his muscles and features and how they changed during his battle with the wolf… he didn't even want to imagine what it might do to his best friend. The pain had been excruciating and with the Hulk, he could heal himself quicker and handle the pain better. If it did this to Tony…

He shivered.

"Hope better."

Steve sent him a small smile. It wasn't what he had hoped the doctor would say, but at least the man was still there somewhere deep inside. "Yeah, I hope he is doing better too."

* * *

Clint was understandably freaked.

He would never admit it, but he felt like a character from the frikkin walking dead. The constant slight moans coming from behind him were grinding at his nerves and the fact that his friend had changed into a… a zombie of sorts, was disconcerting since they weren't even facing off against zombies. The dude got bit by a bear wolf hybrid and this is what happens?! He couldn't imagine what the werewolf thing would have done had it bit one of them. Can anyone say: "Niklaus Mickaelson"? Geez. Hybrid monster doesn't even seem to cover it enough.

Clint shook his head as he glanced back at the slowly limping creature.

What was even weirder was it still looked like Tony, just… not Tony. Its eyes were dead, but glowing. Its hands were now coated with blood and hair from the werewolf it had torn apart. Its body was thinned, almost bony and gray in appearance. Yet it retained Stark's always perfect hair and finely trimmed goatee. It was wearing his clothes and had his voice. Yet Clint knew it wasn't Stark anymore and yet… it was.

"I'm going to save you, Tony," he told it, not knowing if somewhere deep inside his friend might still be alive and able to hear him, "I promise. I'll save you."

The thing just kept following him, moaning. No witty comment in reply, no nod or wave of the hand, just a moan.

Clint felt his hands tighten into fists and he continued down the tunnel.

* * *

Steve paused when he heard that familiar rumble, like floors collapsing and opening up above them. Water streamed down the walls from where the supports had shifted and he feared the entire structure would soon collapse if they didn't figure out some way to get to the surface.

"What do you think is causing that?" he asked, glancing back at his teammate who had also stopped.

"Hulk Smash."

Steve stared at him. "Oh, you mean when you fought it started doing this?"

"Hulk smashed through…walls. Supports. Caused…destabilization."

Steve felt himself breathe when he heard the more structured sentence. "I see, thanks Bruce."

Hulk/Bruce smiled back slightly.

Steve continued forward cautiously. The tunnels were still dark. Even darker than they had been, but he figured as low as he stayed near the wall, it would just lead them straight forward. Still, like any plan, something had to go wrong.

The sound of something running right at them had him hunkering down, his eyes peeled for a sign of movement, but the dark was less than forthcoming. He knew he would have to rely on Bruce to tell him.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Bruce was silent a moment. "Creature…"

"One?"

"Yes. It…is angry. Hungry. Hunting…"

Steve nodded, then paused and turned a bit to face his friend. "How do you know that?"

"I…" Bruce frowned. How _did_ he know that? "I don't…it just… I can feel it."

Steve was silent.

"I can almost…hear thoughts…yours loud, but hers…much more…simple."

The Captain blinked. "You can hear my thoughts?"

"I…yeah."

Steve frowned for a second, his mind racing. "Could you try projecting thoughts?"

Bruce hesitated. "I try."

The two stood there, quiet for a moment before Steve suddenly felt as though a wall had slammed into him. He collapsed to the floor, his mind being overwhelmed by snippets of pain.

"Steve?! Steve!"

He groaned as he sat back up, waving off the concerned hands of his friend.

"I'm good," he panted, shaking his head to try clear it.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," the doctor repeated again and again

"It's okay Bruce, not your fault. Could you try…could you try doing that to it?"

Bruce looked frightened by the idea, but then seemed to swallow down his fear. "I try."

As Bruce concentrated, Steve thought back on the pain he had felt. Was that what Bruce was experiencing? He couldn't imagine.

The creature in front of them suddenly shrieked and ran smack into the wall. Steve watched with wide eyes as the shadowed form suddenly let out a wail and fell over onto the ground, no longer moving.

"Is it…"

"Unconscious. Too much for creature to take."

Steve hesitated. "Bruce, is that what you…"

"Hulk help."

"I see…" Steve whispered as he slowly continued forward, glancing at the creature on the ground before moving past it. "I'm sorry Bruce. I promise you though, we will find a way to fix this. Somehow."

Bruce grunted. "I know."

* * *

Clint nearly fell when the ground began to rumble around him. His hands went out to search for something stable and he nearly screamed like a little girl when a hand suddenly grabbed his own. Turning, he blinked in surprise to see Tony there, still looking very much dead, but… holding his hand.

"Uh…thanks?" Clint got out, uncertain.

Either the thing had finally snapped and decided to kill him or…

"Tony?"

The creature stared at him, his glowing silver eyes showed no sign that he understood, but ever so slightly, the hand grasping his tightened. For Clint, that was enough of a signal.

"Oh Thank God. Tony."

He couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around the creature and pulled it closer into an embrace. At first the creature stiffened and started to struggle, but then slowly, it leaned into the embrace.

"I got you man," Clint whispered in his ear, "I got you. Hang on okay?"

He released the man and stepped back. The creature cocked its head, its moaned currently silenced. The fact that Tony was still in there was a huge relief to Clint, but then his mind started racing. If Tony was in there… what were the moans about? Was he in pain?

The thing had yet to say a word, so he figured asking it would be a waste of time.

"Okay, well, let's just keep moving, okay? All we have seen lately is darkness and brick. Surely something has to be up here, right? We just…"

Tony suddenly screamed and Clint closed his eyes, placing his hands over his ears at the sound. It was shrill and if Tony did return to himself, Clint had a feeling the man's vocal chords would be fried.

"It's okay! It's okay!" he tried to yell out, but Tony continued to scream and then suddenly he raced forward.

"Tony!" Clint shouted and quickly raced after him.

He had only gotten about thirty steps down the tunnel when the floor suddenly groaned beneath his feet and Clint had just enough time to think 'not again' as it gave and he descended to the bottom.

A ringing in his ears, is what woke him. It sounded like an alarm and he really wanted to grab his bow and shoot the dang thing to silence it once and for all, but that thought quickly tugged him awake as he realized he didn't have his bow and arrows. With a surge of panic, he flew to a sitting position and yelped when his arm nearly collapsed beneath him, splintered with a sharp pain.

Glancing down at his elbow, he hissed when he saw the bone was broken. That was going to make things that much more difficult.

Sighing, he suddenly blinked and took his first real look around where he landed. Unlike the multiple layers of tunnels, this was a white room with what looked to be medical equipment. There were heart monitors, tables, a gurney, oxygen, tools for surgery…

Clint got to his feet and slowly approached the tray filled with various knives which his mind helpfully translated as scalpels, and picked up a few of the sharpest and stuffed them in his boot before continuing through the room.

He approached what looked like freezers of some sort and slowly opened one. He nearly puked when he opened it and found organs laid out on each of its shelves. Coughing, he turned and eyed the silver plaques on the other side of the room. They were large and he remembered having seen something like it in the Shield morgue where they housed the bodies of the dead.

'This is a catacomb, right?' he suddenly thought to himself, 'people don't use these anymore, so why would a place like this need a mortician? And the technology, all new and the most advanced on the market. This place wasn't old. Someone had been down here recently. He could tell from the state of the lab. Not to mention…'

He glanced at the lights in the ceiling, all on.

'Definitely recently used, but for what…'

He approached the storage units and with a deep breath, not wanting to smell whatever dead thing might be inside, he pulled one open. He stumbled back when he saw what it was.

"That's…"

"Quite the creation, don't you agree, Mr. Barton?"

Clint whipped around and raised the scalpels he had stolen in the most threatening way he could. The man standing at the door was bathed in darkness and his face was indistinguishable in the shadow.

"You're the one who brought us here, aren't you? The one who made all those creatures roaming the halls? The one who…" he cut himself off, anger spilling through his veins at the thought of Tony and Bruce.

"I am, yes. I needed to test my creations and who better than four unsuspecting Avengers?" the man laughed.

Clint growled. "Your creations changed my friends. You can change them back, can't you?"

The man hummed. "I didn't know what would happen if they bit a human, but the outcome is far better than I had ever hoped. I merely thought they would get a good meal."

Clint stepped forward, adrenaline pumping. "Who are you? Why us?"

The man laughed. "You don't recognize me, do you, Hawkeye?"

Clint frowned. "Should I?"

"You only fight my bots every few weeks. I would think by now, you would have learned not to underestimate my brilliance."

Clint thought over those words. "Doom? Dr. Victor Doom?"

The man stepped into the light, his metal clad face now recognizable as he laughed. "The one and only."

Clint was silent, his mind racing. "I don't understand. Robotics have always been more your thing, so why…"

"A distraction, you brainless buffoon!" the man shouted, "those stupid, endless army of bots were merely a distraction for the true army that was coming. With the help of some friends in low places, I was able to retrieve the perfect mix of chemicals and the best location possible to begin my experiments. When they appeared successful, I knew only one thing would truly be able to test their grandeur and that was you fools, the Avengers. The so called heroes of New York. I never would have imagined that outcome though, even I was truly amazed."

"Amazed?" Clint growled, "It's inhuman, even for you."

Doom merely shrugged and laughed.

"I care little about your pathetic views on the subject."

Clint tensed, preparing to attack.

Two shadows appeared at Dooms sides and Clint felt his anxiety shoot up when he saw one was Tony. Doom followed his gaze and though the mask hid it, he could feel the other mans smirk.

"Anthony Stark, truly a brilliant mind," Doom almost sang as he reached out and gently pulled the man's face into his hands, caressing his forehead. It took all of Clint's self-control not to attack the man then and there, but he couldn't risk him hurting Tony.

"So docile like this. So quiet. It's a nice change, wouldn't you say, Barton?"

Clint scowled at the man.

Tony did not move while Doom touched him casually on the face and brought his hands over his arms, but when he came to his chest where the reactor still shined bright, though a different color, he stiffened just slightly. Doom didn't notice it, but Clint who knew his friends body language better than almost anyone, noticed it immediately.

"He would truly be a gem to study and take apart, piece by piece. You can watch, of course. I'm sure even you must wonder what makes the man tick?"

Doom laughed and Clint tightened his hold on the scalpels. A sharp pain reminded him he wasn't in the best condition for a fight. As he considering how best to go bout attacking, he suddenly noted the change in his friends stance. His eyes widened.

"No, _wait_ , Tony wait!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Tony reached up and grabbed Doom by the throat and began to tear at him. Doom screamed and fought him, hitting him multiple times in the face, but Tony was strong. Very strong and Doom couldn't seem to escape. Fingers dug into his shoulders and neck. Doom screamed again as blood began to run. Clint hurried to his friend's side after getting over his own shock.

"Tony! You have to let him live! He might be the only one who can help you and Bruce. _Please_ , _Tony_ , let him live!"

Tony continued to tighten his grasp and Clint was afraid he would have to attack his own friend, when suddenly he let go and stepped back, his expression still as dead as before. Clint breathed a sigh of relief as Doom collapsed to the ground, groaning.

The monsters behind Doom didn't move, each cowering before Tony. Clint wondered why that was, but shoved it to the back of his mind. He turned to doom and grabbed him by the front of his robe.

" _FIX HIM!"_

Doom could only cower beneath the unseeing gaze of Tony Stark as the man's bloody hands came up in warning.

"Y-Yes."

Clint smirked. "Good." He shoved him forward. "Get started and if you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you. Him either."

Doom looked past Clint at Tony and swallowed. He didn't argue and turned to get started on a cure.

Clint somehow knew this was just too easy.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think is going to happen? Please Review down below and let me know! Thanks for all the support!**


	8. Oh My Doom

**Chapter Eight: Oh My Doom**

* * *

Clint felt his hand twitch.

More than anything right now, he wanted his bow and arrows. They always gave him a sense of safety and not having them was like a child without its security blanket, just a very uncomfortable sensation.

From where he watched Von Doom work, he couldn't help but also glance at Tony every few seconds. The guy hadn't moved since that little episode when Doom had come near the reactor and Clint was beginning to wonder if it had just been a subconscious reaction to being touched in that particular area of his chest. Still, while that may have been a fluke, his actions of assisting Clint and leaning into the hug earlier in the tunnel certainly hadn't been. Tony was in there and Clint was determined to set him free.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked, stepping closer to the mad scientist.

Von Doom glanced at him as he continued to mix chemicals. "I created these monsters each with a different code of chemically formatted DNA, meant to mix in with their natural blood and corrupt the entire body with a virus of sorts. With animals, it created the beasts you saw before. With humans, transformed through contact with the Saliva of my monsters, their DNA takes on an entirely independent reaction. How I would love to study him further and see what it has done to his insides…"

Clint felt a hot rage form in the pit of his stomach at the look the doctor gave his friend. It was beyond obsession and lust. It was pure madness.

"Focus on the cure. If you've forgotten, Tony can rip you to shreds with his hands. I suggest not tempting fate by getting to close to him right now."

Von Doom seemed to hesitate and Clint wondered if a flash of fear would have been on his face if his mask was removed. It certainly had flashed in his eyes.

"Yes, well… that is also fascinating in its own right."

Clint frowned. "What? That he suddenly has a super strength?"

"No," Doom snorted, "that he can attack me."

Clint stepped closer to the man as he continued mixing his chemicals. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you noticed the creatures that stand outside our door," he motioned to where shadows could be spotted at the entrance of the lab, "have not come in here and attacked us. Mindless beasts, even if slightly more intelligent due to my experiments, would have done so, yes?"

Clint shrugged. "I guess. Are you saying you control them?"

The villain chuckled. "Quite. You see, Agent Barton, I am a man with multiple back up plans. To ensure my own safety, I created this…" Doom held up a small handheld remote. "If they try to attack me, I can hurt them, badly. If they continue to do so, they die. They have learned this over time in the cages before I released them to wander the catacombs, my personal Necropolis. Fitting, don't you think?"

Clint scowled. "It could still be your grave if you don't make that cure."

Doom glanced at Tony. "Indeed. I had never expected him to be incapable of feeling pain."

Clint froze. "Incapable?"

Victor sighed. "I targeted his DNA as I had my own beasts. The saliva he came in contact with has caused a bit of my monsters DNA to mix in with his and with that, normally I can control them. It worked with other animals, but it is the first time I tried it with people. The fact that he doesn't react makes me wonder."

The man frowned and studied Tony who stared of into space. Clint wanted him to stop looking at his friend like that. Like a specimen in a jar.

"So it won't control him, that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it, right?"

Doom looked to the archer. "Explain. You must have a reason for saying such a thing."

Clint hesitated. He felt weird chatting with the enemy, but he wanted… no, he needed to know what this was doing to his friend.

"He kept moaning earlier. Gave off a very zombie-like vibe. He can't seem to talk though."

Victor's eyes shined as he stepped closer to Tony and Clint stiffened, ready to attack.

"Settle down, Agent, I am merely looking him over."

He walked around the still form, running his eyes over the pale white skin, the silver glowing orbs, the blood red iris, the drooped features and limping, frail appendages.

"Indeed, very Zombie like in looks and actions, but no…" he reached out to touch Tony and Stark immediately reacted by turning his gaze upon the scientist, his body slightly stiffening, but again he did not move. The creatures outside the room seemed to back away. Victor backed off. "Very fascinating, but I believe Mr. Stark is still there subconsciously, just sealed within his own body. Possibly what you took as moans might have been his attempts to somehow communicate. Who truly knows. What I find even more interesting is the reaction he has on my monsters. They seem to cower before him as a pack would beneath their alpha."

Clint frowned. "So you can cure him?"

He was getting tired of the doctors endless fascination.

Victor was silent. "Yes. In fact, even if you weren't threatening me, I probably still would… or kill him. He is too dangerous to keep around if my monsters see him as an alpha."

Clint nearly growled at the subtly slipped in threat against his teammate, but ignored it as the man turned back to his work. He glanced over at Tony. He had gone back to staring at nothing. Clint wondered if anything was going on inside his head right now.

* * *

Bruce and Steve had been walking down the tunnel for some time, each in their own thoughts. Steve couldn't get past the pain he had felt from his friend. If Bruce was truly experiencing that, even now, he had to do something. He had to help him, but how? They need to find Clint and Tony. Maybe they have found something that can help.

Bruce on the other hand, was beginning to see the positive things behind this new body of his. Of course he felt pain and of course it felt weird to share a consciousness with the Hulk, but he didn't feel angry anymore. No rage, no fear of himself, no deep self-loathing… was it worth the pain, to stay calm? He wouldn't hurt anyone like this… surely, even if there is a cure, he could somehow incorporate that into a serum that might sedate his green half.

As his mind rambled on in science, Hulk was bored. He wanted to smash, but there was nothing to smash. Even if there was, he wasn't able to smash because he wasn't Hulk. He was basically puny banner and that just wasn't fun. Hulk wanted to smash.

A scream, horrendous and shrill suddenly split the air around them. It echoed against the walls and Steve had to cover his ears, but Bruce suddenly growled and took off running.

"Bruce!" he shouted after the man, but Bruce continued to run.

His arms hung limply at his sides as he ran and his head bobbed and his back continued to bend like a hunchback, but he ran faster than Steve could and Steve was beyond humanly fast.

"Where are you going?" he panted.

Bruce growled again, but spared him a glance. "Tinman need Hulk. Hulk run to Tinman."

"Tony…" Steve whispered, "Right, lead the way."

Hulk gave a nod and a strange Bruce Banner sounding roar and sped up. Steve really had to work to keep up.

* * *

Clint stared down at the gold liquid. Von Doom took a syringe and filled it, checking to make sure the needle would work before turning towards Tony. Part of Clint wanted to stop the man from going anywhere near his friend, but if this was cure, he had to let it happen.

'What if it makes him worse?' a small voice whispered in his ear, but Clint ignored it. Right now, they didn't have a choice but to trust Doom's own reasons for curing Tony were enough of an incentive.

Tony stiffened again as Doom came closer, but he didn't move. A growl was heard outside the door and Doom hesitated for a second before grabbing Stark's arm and injecting it straight into his vein.

"Now we wait," he replied as he stepped back.

Clint frowned and watched his friend who continued to stand there.

"How long do we…"

Tony suddenly began to moan, quietly at first but then louder. Clint stepped forward, concerned. Doom stopped him.

"This is the beginning."

Clint hesitated, but as soon as Tony began to sway, Clint darted past the arm and caught his friend, gently lowering him to the ground just as his body began to twitch and convulse. Clint stared in fascinated horror as Tony went full out seizure, foam spraying from his lips and his body thrashing. Clint stepped back and made sure nothing was around that would harm his friend as he struggled on the hard floor.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Tony fell still, his eyes closed and Clint feared the worst before a shrill, sharp, ear-splitting scream erupted from the form. Clint covered his ears as he moved closer.

"Tony!" he shouted, but the man continued to scream, his skin starting to color, silver streaks running from his eyes and down his cheek mixed with hints of blood. His ears also bled and Clint could only stare, unsure how to help. The reactor began to blink, white and blue lights, until it dimmed and soon vanished altogether.

The screaming stopped and Tony Stark laid on the floor, his reactor dark and his pulse flat beneath the archers fingertips who knelt beside him.

"Tony."

He turned with a snarl to Doom, but the man was gone and Clint growled, about to sprint after him, but paused. Tony…

Footsteps could be heard coming towards him and Clint felt his body prepare to fight as he crouched and raised a scalpel. He nearly cheered when Bruce and Captain America came around the corner. Well… almost Bruce. Clint felt his eyes widen at the sight of his friend, but he didn't ask anything as they rushed into the room, all eyes locked on the still figure lying against the tiles.

"Is he…" Steve started.

"Not now. Doom escaped, we need to find him."

"Doom?"

"Yeah, Victor Von Doom. He's the one responsible for all this. Come on!"

Steve glanced at Bruce who continued to stare at Tony. "Stay with him, Bruce. We'll be back."

The two men took off out of the room as the green, deformed scientist sunk to the ground beside his best friend and teammate.

"Oh Tony…" he whispered before switching to a grunt. "Tin Man."

Hulk/Bruce carefully slid their friends body into their lap and held him, just held him. He ran his green fingers through the mans familiar, unruly curls and Bruce felt a deep sense of sorrow fill him where his rage usually was located. Deep down and it was weird, because while he felt angry, he didn't feel the embodiment of anger like he normally did. He wanted to smash, but right now… he just wanted to hold onto his friend and grieve.

"Tony, don't die. Please, don't die. You're the only one who sees me as me. You're the only one who doesn't fear the Hulk. I need you… I need that confidence."

Bruce suddenly growled and his yellow eyes sparked green. "Tinman, live! Tinman not die! Hulk hold Tinman safe!"

But Tony didn't move.

* * *

Steve and Clint raced after the scientist. They knew if Steve and Bruce had come from the right, the evil doctor had mostly likely gone left. With that thought in mind, they raced like their lives…or in this case, the lives of their friends, depended on it.

Growls and claws could be heard around every corner, but strangely nothing attacked them. Steve paid it little mind, but Clint thought about Doom's earlier words. Alpha… if Tony was what had held them back from attacking them earlier, was it possible…

His train of thought derailed when he saw the figure in the distance, his green cape flying behind him as he sprinted up the tunnel. Steve pushed himself faster with Clint right behind him. Doom hollered curses as the avengers grew closer and suddenly they had him. Steve tackled his legs and Doom slammed into the hard ground. He fought back, his hands beginning to glow with mystical energy.

"Steve watch out!" Clint shouted.

Steve rolled and Doom stood to flee just as Clint smashed into him. Doom struggled and again began to use his mystic powers, but stopped when Clint grabbed the remote.

"Stop! If you do that, you doom us all!"

"Then I guess this is our grave!" Clint shouted and smashed the thing with his foot, the remote breaking into several different pieces.

"Nooooo!" Victor shouted.

The snarls of the beasts drew closer.

"If you don't want to be eaten by your own creations, Doom, I suggest you come with us willingly."

Victor growled and started to use his powers, but a loud animalistic snarl from behind had the three immediately freeze, their bodies going rigid.

"A truce… for now," the scientist reluctantly surrendered.

Steve and Clint were silent as they made their way back to the lab. No animals attacked and Clint knew his theory had to be right. Question was, is that a good thing?

Bruce looked up, his face a mask of sorrow as the others entered. Clint stared at the scene while Steve stepped further in, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Is he…"

"Dead," Bruce confirmed as he glanced back at the man in his arms. "Gone."

Doom rolled his eyes.

"He is not dead, merely waiting."

Clint's eyes flashed and Victor found himself slammed against the wall. "What did you do?!"

Victor was calm.

"I wanted him dead rather than cured, but as I said before, I am a man with multiple backup plans. Should he be left without the proper second dose within twenty-four hours, he would have died."

Clint snarled, but Steve held him back. "But, if he does have that second dose?"

Victor smirked. "He'll be cured."

"What about his screams and that seizure? Will the cure kill him?"

Victor sighed as though he were dealing with badly behaved children. "The man's DNA was changed, of course it would hurt. Could it kill him, yes I suppose, but I doubt it."

Victor filled a second syringe and injected it into the mans arm as he had the first one.

"There, he should revive as he once was."

"Cure Bruce," Steve demanded.

Bruce stiffened. Victor filled another syringe and turned towards the doctor.

"I… I don't want it."

Steve and Clint stared at him.

"Bruce…" Steve started.

"I'm not hurting anyone like this. As the hulk, I could easily kill everyone, but like this… no harm can be done. I'm just… Bruce, a little uglier, but a whole lot safer. Do you understand? Maybe I should stay like this."

Steve and Clint started to argue, but it was the soft, hoarse voice that silenced everyone.

"Bruce… your green."

"Tony," Bruce whispered and hurried forward as Clint and Steve both knelt beside him, helping him to sit up. He was still much thinner than he had been when they had first been trapped in these tunnels, but he looked way better and not like a real-life bonified zombie.

Tony glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Doom.

"Course it was you, Bot brain."

Victor scowled, but stayed silent. Tony turned his attention back to Bruce.

"Seriously did you eat way too many vegetables or something, cause I think you had intercourse with a broccoli and came out looking like a string bean."

Bruce chuckled and tears leaked out his eyes as he rolled glowing yellow ones. It was creepy, to say the least, but Tony didn't mind. It was Bruce, no matter his form.

"I'm glad your alive," the scientist whispered and Tony blinked as he was gripped and brought in for a tight, bone-crunching hug. He akawardly patted his best friend on the back, but soon found himself returning the hug when he felt the shivers running up and down his friend.

"I'm okay, Bruce. I'm okay."

Clint reached out and gently touched Tony on the shoulder. "You almost weren't."

Tony stared at the archer and noticed his red, moist eyes. He wanted to ask what happened, but right now he knew it wasn't the time. Instead he looked back at Bruce.

"I heard what you said when I was waking up. Bruce… we need you and the big green. As you are now, yeah, you might not be able to do any real harm, but you also can't do any good. You can live life as Banner. You can't fight as the hulk. Also… I would really miss you, as you were. Of course this doesn't change who you are, but…" he paused and chewed his lip. He was horrible with expressing his emotions in words.

Bruce chuckled against him and pulled back, a gentle yet sad smile on his face. "I get it. Thanks Tony."

He sighed and turned to the mad scientist.

"Let's do it."

* * *

 **Review!**


	9. Oh My Sweet Reunion

**Chapter Nine: Oh My Sweet Reunion**

* * *

Bruce grunted, his body beginning to spasm as the first injection began to alter his body chemistry back to the way it had been before being bitten. Tony looked on in sympathy, partially remembering his own pain as it happened and his hadn't even been as gruesome a disfigurement as Bruce's was. He wondered if that was because of the hulk being a part of the scientist or just due to the type of creature that had bitten him. As interesting as it was, he shivered to think he had anything in common with Von Doom in that regard.

Catching the shiver, Clint came over to Tony, concern painted across his face.

"You alright?"

Tony nodded, his eyes still glued to his best friend who was now on the ground, twitching, but still silent. He wondered how long it would take before the screams began.

"Peachy," he muttered in response.

Clint nodded silently and turned to watch their friend alongside him. They both wanted nothing more than to do something that might help, but they knew all they could do right now was let the cure run its course.

A roar suddenly echoed through the tunnels. Steve and Clint grabbed anything sharp that was around them, while Tony stepped back, still feeling weak from his own transformation. Doom however ran to the door and closed it just as several creatures appeared outside, their strange glowing eyes staring in at the trapped avengers and solo super villain.

"Why are they attacking now?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you destroyed my remote!" Doom shouted, angrily.

"They didn't even attack us on our way back through the tunnels after we had destroyed your remote, so why specifically now?"

"Because of Tony," Clint answered, his eyes finding the genius who looked started by his comment, "and probably Bruce as well. I don't know much about his powers, but Tony was able to almost command the beasts with his presence alone."

"An Alpha of sorts," Von Doom agreed, "It is possible."

"Bruce could knock them out with his mental telepathy," Steve added, "I watched him do it and… even felt a bit of his pain. It was probably enough to keep any creature within a five-mile radius from coming near him. Maybe with Tony cured and Bruce well on his way…"

"They know," Clint nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense, they are wild beasts whose DNA have simply been mixed. True, they were somewhat genetically enhanced, but I did not make them intelligent. They were simply meant to be controlled."

"Yes, but you created them to adapt and to hunt, right?" Tony suddenly spoke up, "so what if they adapted their hunting style, not simply to just attack those around them or even humans in particular, but to attack those who may have hurt them or might hurt them, when their enemies are weakened."

"Survival of the fittest," Clint stated with a nod.

"Exactly. Doom controlled them, I was their stronger somehow, and Bruce was dangerous. They knew not to attack, but now that Doom can't control them, my presence has diminished, and Bruce is changing, they can sense a weakness. The prey have become the predators in a sense."

"By Jove, I think your right," Clint joked.

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled as Steve looked towards the door, a serious frown on his face. Doom also looked concerned.

"Then how do we get out?" Steve asked, "and I assume you do have a way out of this maze of a graveyard?"

Von Doom huffed. "Of course. I would never trap myself in here."

"Good, because you'll be showing us the way," Steve stated, stepping towards the man.

Doom backed up, his eyes angry. "And if I don't?"

Clint chuckled. "You would make good bait."

Von Doom was silent. "You wouldn't dare. I'm the only one who knows the way out of here."

"True, but then… my telepathy…is not…fully gone," Bruce commented.

His skin was tanned again, but his face was still slightly disformed. His eyes had lost their yellow glow and instead looked tinted green. His body shook and his hunchbacked form was slowly diminishing.

Von Doom cried out as his mind was assaulted and dropped to his knees. Bruce also cried out as he dug for the information they required.

"Bruce!" Tony shouted, hurrying to his best friend.

Steve and Clint stepped forward, each ready to forcefully disconnect them if needed.

Suddenly Doom sagged in relief and Bruce along with him, his breath coming out in hard pants.

"Got it," he replied, gasping, "I know where the exit is located."

The man suddenly cried out and his face began to shift. Tony and the others looked away as his screams echoed within the room, piercing their ears.

As his screams silenced, he fell back, his breathing shallow until it seemed nearly gone.

"Second dose, do it," Tony commanded.

Von Doom growled as he stood and shakily made his way to the table where the cure was located. He gripped it in his hand and hesitated.

Clint noticed.

Von Doom suddenly laughed.

"I think not."

He opened his hand and the vile dropped towards the ground, but the archer was already moving. As Steve grabbed Doom, Clint dove and caught the vile in his outstretched hand, barely hanging between two fingers. He closed his eyes against the pain that had caused his broken arm and sucked in a breath as he handed the vile over to Tony.

Tony laughed in fear, near hysterics, as Clint stood there shakily, breathing a sigh of relief. Steve kept Doom shoved into the table as Tony pulled himself together and filled the amount he had seen Doom do earlier for Bruce and then injected it into his friend's arm.

The beasts outside continued to pound against the door. They all knew it would only hold so long.

"I say we throw them a bone, or in this case, Doom," Clint argued, his tone carefully controlled.

Everyone could tell the archer was in pain.

"I agree," Tony called from the floor without looking up, his ears listening for the change in Bruce's breathing.

"I nearly agree," Steve growled at Doom, but sighed. "Shield will want him though and we don't know how many more creatures are down here or if he has anymore bases like this one. He is more useful alive, but _only just_."

Von Doom was silent, wisely choosing not to antagonize his enemies more than necessary as they decide his fate.

"I guess," Clint frowned in dejection.

Tony didn't say anything, instead, a warm smile spread across his expression as he knelt and slowly helped his friend into a sitting position just as Bruce opened his eyes. He looked like Bruce again and his hunchback was completely gone, though his eyes still held a hint of green, but Tony assumed that was the hulk within.

"Bruce, you hear me?"

Bruce blinked and turned to Tony before smiling. "Hey Tony."

Tony let out a relieved laugh as he hugged Bruce who stiffened before returning the hug in a gentle manner. Stark was the only man he knew that was so quick to have physical contact with him. It was why he liked the man so much, he wasn't afraid of him or the big green guy. Though truly, he wasn't certain if this was stupidity on his part or bravery. He himself thought it learned more towards the former, but he refrained from stating as much.

The banging on the door seemed to intensify and everyone froze, watching as the door caved in just a bit. They doubted they had much time left.

"And idea how we are going to get past them?" Steve asked out loud.

Everyone was silent until Bruce spoke up.

"Leave them to me."

"Bruce, your still really weak from the cure. Are you sure you should be turning green right now?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"No," the scientist smirked, "but then the hulk is pretty angry about what happened to us and wants a chance to vent."

Tony forced a smile to his face. "Alright, but… be careful, okay?"

"Always," Bruce commented before closing his eyes. His body shifted and the hulk suddenly appeared, panting just a bit himself.

"Hulk smash animals. Tinman okay?"

Tony blinked before smiling. "Yeah big guy, I'm good. Don't get bitten."

Hulk grunted an acknowledgment and just as the door started to give, Hulk smashed through it, using the door to slam into those blocking their way. The beasts retreated as the Hulk roared.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" Steve shouted.

Von doom, Steve, Clint, and Tony hurried past the hulk as they followed the mad scientist towards the exit. Hulk followed behind, fighting off anything that might have followed.

A roar ahead of them had everyone pausing and a tiger like creature appeared into view. Tony looked back at Bruce and saw he was busy, fighting several creatures at once and focusing on not being bitten.

"What made me the alpha?" he asked aloud.

Clint frowned and glanced at his friend. "What do you mean? You were mutated. They probably sensed you were like them or something."

Doom met Stark's eyes and pulled a small green vile from his pocket.

"Drink this. It won't change you, but it will give you their scent. All it is their blood with a little chemical. I often used it to hide myself from them before I had created the remote. In this case it won't hide you, but… they might remember you."

"Tony, they might not. This is too dangerous," Clint argued.

Tony took the vile and glanced at Steve. The captain met his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

Tony hesitated. "No, but what other choice do we have?"

He drank it in one gulp. Like Doom said, nothing happened to him physically, but he had to assume his scent had changed. Walking towards the creature, it suddenly stopped and paced, watching him. Tony knew this could easily end with his death, but he had to hope just this once, Von Doom cared more about his own skin then revenge.

As he drew closer, the creature sank to the ground and Tony smirked. The others breathed a sigh of relief behind him and the Hulk roared as he turned and spied the scene. Tony stepped aside as the Hulk slammed the cat into the side of the tunnel and the others hurried after him.

With the hulk at their front and Tony in the back, the beasts kept their distance until the group reached a hidden alcove where a ladder was located, that would lead all the way to the surface.

"I'll go first," Steve offered.

"Cap, if this is truly a trap, it might be better for me to go," Tony argued, "I still have their scent."

He turned to Von Doom. "How long does this last anyways?"

The scientist shrugged. "Thirty minutes at least."

"And at most?"

"Couple hours. I usually drank one every fifteen minutes just in case. I did not want to test my theory to closely."

Steve stepped aside and Tony started up the ladder. His muscles felt tired and he felt himself lagging a bit the higher he went, but he could feel Steve just behind him and the super soldier seemed to be watching him carefully. Below him, Von Doom followed and below him, Bruce and Clint followed, the former now once again Dr. Banner and going at an even slower rate than Tony himself. Clint himself struggled, climbing with only one arm.

Finally, Stark noticed the hatch at the top and worked it loose before trying to push it up. His muscles protested and the thing seemed much heavier than he originally thought it would be. Steve slowly made his way up, being careful not to smash Tony into the ladder as he assisted the genius in opening the steel top.

Fresh air had never felt so good as Tony climbed up and out, before reaching down to assist the others. Steve gently pushed him away and ordered him to rest and catch his breath as the Captain turned to assist the others instead. Tony didn't need to be told twice and flopped back, only to snap his eyes open when something hard connected with the top of his head. Wincing, he gazed around in stunned silence at the graveyard they had found themselves in. A wood cross was what he had hit and the saying on the gravestone, funny enough, read "Here lies two souls, whose names shall remain unknown and unavenged in the years to come."

As the others continued climbing up, he got to his feet and circled the hatch they had climbed out of. The hatch was in the center of the cemetery and looked like any normal manhole cover. No one would have thought it was an entrance to a secret lair. Around it were several graves, but besides the one he had accidentally smacked his head on, another just like it on the opposite of the entrance read the same thing, imprinted on a wooden cross.

"Our graves…" Tony suddenly realized. This was where they had been buried.

Clint walked over and stared at the cross. "Creepy."

A sudden bright light shined down on them from above and the ground around them began to blow as the five stumbled back under the wind current being formed. As the lights turned off, they all stared in surprise to see a shield carrier landing just outside the cemetery.

"Well I'll be damned," Fury called as he made his way towards them, Hill and several other agents with him.

Von Doom started to run, but the shield agents were on him as Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Clint stepped forward to meet the director. Despite the darkness and what little light the cemetery had to offer with street lamps, they could easily see the confusion and relief the director had on his face.

"We got a call about seismic activity in this location with the possibility of sinkholes. Never expected to find you four here."

"Unhand me! Do you know who I am? I am Victor Von Doom and you will release me or feel my wrath!" the villain shouted as the shield agents led him away. Handcuffs made to stop his mystic powers were strapped across his wrists. The guards looked anything but impressed.

Fury watched them go before turning to them.

"I assume I will get a report on all of this?"

"Yes sir," Steve nodded, "just as soon as we have a day to shower and rest."

Fury was silent as he looked the four over, noticing especially the pale and drawn features of the two scientists. He also noted Clint's arm, held tightly against his chest.

"Take two days and then come talk to me. I'm sure we will have a lot to talk about. Also make sure medical checks you out."

Fury turned to start back towards the carrier as the others followed, when Tony called out.

"Just curious, but, how long have we been missing?"

Fury glanced at the scientist.

"We were only just informed this morning."

Tony stopped walking and looked up at the sky in amazement. Sure enough, he could see the signs of the rising sun. "Overnight…"

The four shared a look of disbelief. It had felt like days.

* * *

Natasha returned, her mission finally complete. She had spent three long days always on a single recon mission turned assassination job. It had been tough, but had ended just as planned which always made her happy.

As she walked into the tower she had come to consider her home over the past year, she stepped into the elevator and hit the number for the commons area. While she would never admit it, she had missed her boys and was ready to see them.

As the elevator doors opened, she froze in her tracks, staring at the scene she had walked into.

Steve was asleep in the arm chair, his head hanging over his chest, silent, but obviously sound asleep, still wearing his t-shirt and sweats. Normally he was up early and ready for the new day.

On the couch, Clint sat on the right side of the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, his hair wet still from what she assumed was a shower. He was wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt. His skin was scratched up in places that looked recent and his left arm was in a sling as his right hand rested on Tony's head.

Stark laid across the couch, his head in Clint's lap and his legs across Bruce who sat on the left side of the couch. Stark looked paler than usual and a bit thinner too. His reactor though shined brightly through his white t-shirt, as brilliant a blue as ever.

Bruce had both arms resting over Stark's black sweats, as though assuring himself the man was close by. He looked as pale as stark and tired, even in sleep. His hair was also wet as though he had just had a shower and he looked stiff, as though his body was unable to relax completely.

She noted the multiple bruises and scratches on both scientists and frowned. Just what happened while she was away? Did they have a call for assembly that she had missed?

Still, seeing them altogether made her smile. Quietly, without a single sound, she grabbed some blankets from the hall closet and brought them over. She covered Steve first and then Tony. She draped a light one around Bruce's shoulder's and then moved onto Clint, only to stop when a knife was suddenly at her throat and his eyes, still filled with sleep, stared up at her.

He blinked. "Sorry Nat," he whispered.

She smiled. "It's okay. She gently put another light blanket around his shoulders which he seemed to sink into the warmth of. "What happened?"

Clint glanced around the room at his friends before looking back up at his partner.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

She hummed. "I got all day."

Clint considered for a moment. "Okay, so this is how it began…"

* * *

Tony was working in his lab when a knock on his door had him looking up.

"Tony? I got your message," Pepper said, a concerned frown on her face, "you said it was important, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…" he paused, suddenly nervous.

Pepper noticed and grew even more concerned. Tony Stark was not often nervous. She eyed the bandages he wore and the bruises and scratches she could see.

"Oh Tony, what happened?" she cooed.

He blinked and looked down at his injuries before waving it off. "Nothing Pep, well… a lot, but I will tell you later. Look, I had a lot of time to think about this last night and Pep… Virginia Potts." He took a deep breath and sank to one knee.

Pepper stared at him, her hand slowly coming to her mouth in surprise.

"I love you and I want you to become a permanent part of my world. I know I can be a handful and I know I talk a lot and I know you don't always like the ironman gig and I know…"

"Tony…"

"Sorry, it's just… will you marry me?"

Tony held out the small black case and Pepper slowly reached out and took it. She flipped up the lid and stared at the titanium ring, handmade in appearance that had a brilliant mini arc reactor at the top as a jewel of sorts, shining a brilliant blue like the one that kept her boyfriend alive all these years. It wasn't a diamond ring, but it was just so… Tony.

"Uh… well, I know you may not like it and I promise for our marriage, I'll get you a diamond, whatever you want, but…"

"I love it!" she interrupted him and fell into his arms.

Tony's eyes widened as she kissed him, before he gently kissed her back, his eyes falling closed until she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm glad," he whispered, a bit breathless.

"Pepper Stark," she tried out, "I think I like the sound of that."

Tony chuckled.

"Me too."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end folks. I hope you enjoyed this book in the series and rest assured, more books will come for the "Oh My" series in time. Please Review and let me know what you thought and what you might like to see in future books! Thanks!**


End file.
